


Restless

by LKChoi



Category: SHINee
Genre: Drug Use, Fluff, M/M, Plot Twist, Rape/Non-con Elements, Supernatural Elements, Suspense, mature - Freeform, minkey, possible triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6801757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LKChoi/pseuds/LKChoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Key is feeling a bit restless and ends up receiving an unexpected surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Restless

**Author's Note:**

> For my first ever SHINee fanfic I chose the pairing of Minkey. I will confess that when I started writing I didn't expect things to turn out the way they did, but ya know, the pen is mightier than the sword. I couldn't fight it lol. Please enjoy this fic and try not to kill me over the feels lol ^^ 
> 
> Warning: THIS FIC MAY CONTAIN POSSIBLE TRIGGERS. I am issuing this warning directly to consider the feelings of the audience. Thank you for understanding.  
> ..............  
> ...............  
> Everything blends together in the endlessly dark half-conscious realm where dreams fade and the waking mind interacts with the world around us. For Key it was the same when his deep comforting slumber came to an end. The arm around his naked waist felt heavy, like hundred-pound dead weight encasing his slender body in a tight embrace. Warm labored breath grazed his neck, heavily sighing, almost panting as it hit his ear. Firm sweaty muscles pressed against his skin as the chest moved in and out against his side. The fingers tracing his neck were soft like feathers, tingling as they glided down his chest, tracing his abdomen, downward over the limp arm holding onto him.
> 
> Wait.  
> .............

Key dragged his feet through his front door and was welcomed warmly by a single bark. He smiled weakly and stooped down receiving a gleeful lick to the face by the tall black poodle.

“Ga-reu-con, my baby. Where is your brother? Mm?” he asked sweetly, to which the canine barked and darted in the direction of the kitchen. He followed willfully and found his brown counterpart waiting eagerly at their bowls.

“Eo, Kom-dae-ah, i'm sorry. Papa's show ran late. I will feed you now.”

He reached for a bag atop the refrigerator and pulled it down to the counter. As it opened the two waited obediently with their tails wagging. The same patience disappeared once the little brown biscuits began pouring into their bowls. Comme Des stuck his nose in the pile of food first, followed by Garcon once his was made into a mass of deliciousness. The exhausted idol hoisted the bag back in its place and beamed happily at his satisfied babies before leaving the kitchen.

Force of habit fought through sleepiness as the lanky blonde readied himself for bed. Clothes in a bin, shower, facial treatment and finally to bed. The warm plush comforter welcomed him and it lifted him away like a cloud in a starry sky as he felt himself drift into unconsciousness. The welcome feeling only lasted all of one minute before his door buzzed and he popped his head up from the blanket. He scowled at the clock on his nightstand. 3:37 am.

_Who the hell?_

The door slammed and he could hear footsteps. Paws scratched at the floor paired with a chorus of barks, but soon they went silent. The paws retreated. Only one person could calm his babies. Only one person had a spare key-card. His heart wanted to calm down after the quick shock of anxiety but a different sort kept the rhythm. He laid his head in the pillow again and closed his eyes feeling a smile spread across his face. As the bedroom door creaked open he forced his smile away. Best not give his familiar visitor any reason for boosting his own confidence.

The same footsteps approached the bed and he felt it sink as the figure crawl upon the mattress. Hands on either side of him. Knees sinking the bed beside him.

“Kibum.” whispered the masculine voice. “Are you sleeping?”

“Mm....Minho.” he whined dramatically. “Your voice sounds funny.”

“I had a bit to drink.” he explained.

“Well, I said you could let yourself in. I didn't say to wake me up.”

“Like you really mind.” he jeered. Key's shirt crawled up his back and he shuddered as Minho slowly placed soft wet kisses up his spine. He licked his lips as warm breath brushed his skin when he spoke again. “Won't you risk your beauty sleep to play a little game with me?”

“Usually I'm the one initiating these things.” Key complained trying to mask the excitement in his voice. “A little change is refreshing but...where is this coming from?”

The bed sank in spots where limbs were placed as Minho climbed over him. One strong hand traced his shoulder and slid all the way down his outstretched arm until Key's left hand was pinned and gripped tightly while the other hand forced its way under his chest to clench his right nipple. Black hair tickled his face and shoots of hot air escaped Minho's nostrils as he started feasting on his neck. Key's fingers fought in the tight grip and he dug his nails into the sheets under his pillow as he moaned. Desperate to feel his lover's eagerness, Key arched his back to push his butt against his waist but his attempt failed when matched against the strength of the other.

“Ya...Minho...” Key struggled to say as he felt the crushing weight of his toned chest against his back. “...you're heavy.”

The man in his neck groaned tightening the grasp on his hand and shoved the hand under him down into his slacks. Key gasped as he felt the iron clasp on his cock and cried out as the hand commenced it's rough stroking. His heart raced and he could hear a torrent of blood pulsing in his ears as it rushed to his head. A hard jutting muscle probed at him through thin cotton pants and rough denim as the man sprawled atop of him started pounding hard against him. Minho's mouth left his skin and he dug his forehead into his shoulder as he moaned while working him. He huffed out fisting his dick harder.

Key dug his own forehead deep into the pillow and clawed at his bedding harder panting and straining as his temperature climbed. He could feel the sweat on his partner's skin glazed with his own as they both released a chorus of struggled grunts of satisfaction. He trembled as the searing feeling in his core traveled down to his gut. A sharp high-pitched ringing cut through the air and all sound and feeling was canceled out by it.

“M-Minho....Fuck!” he heard himself cry out.

Then all went black.

 

Two familiar barks sent light into an otherwise dark world. Key gasped and immediately felt a heavy drowsiness sweep over his entire body. His long lashes fluttered as his eyes opened and his sight met with the darkness of his bedroom ceiling. He was laying on his back, his clothes not in any form of disorder and the face mask he prepares nightly still over his mouth. The back of head burned and when he turned it to the side he felt the damp material of his pillowcase. His babies continued their yelping as they ran towards what sounded like the door buzzing and opening.

_What?_

Despite his aching muscles and sluggish movements he threw the covers off his chest and rushed to the living room. His tall handsome boyfriend squatted setting two plastic bags on the floor beside him. He smiled happily petting the hyperactive poodles that gave him a warm welcome. They ceased their noise and giddily scurried away satisfied with the love they were given. Minho watched them hurry away while rising off the floor with his bags and was surprised to see Key staring at him with a surprised expression on his face.

“Hey, you're up?” he inquired walking up to him after sliding off his shoes.

“...yea....” he replied hesitantly. Minho slipped the bags up his left arm and curled his right arm around his lover's slender waist. Key jumped at the sudden touch and Minho looked at him confused.

“What?” he asked oddly.

“....You went to the store?” he asked curiously.

“Yea....” Minho laughed awkwardly. “...is that a weird thing to do? And why are you so jumpy?”

Key looked down at the closed space between their bodies and the arm around him. After lowering his mask he rewarded Minho with a shy peck on his cheek and grinned.

“Well. You're just full of surprises tonight.” Key praised proudly.

“Clearly you didn't get enough sleep.” he retorted.

Minho released him and marched off in the direction of the kitchen followed by a baffled Key. After turning the light on he pulled his car keys and the spare key-card out of his pockets and placed them along with his bags on the counter. Key sat down and studied his actions as he went to the refrigerator and pulled out a water.

“Why are you being so weird about this?” Key fussed rolling his eyes. “To think you were so confident. Wow. We didn't even finish properly because I passed out from all that excitement.”

Minho coughed and put the water down.

“Ya, Kim Kibum.” he scolded. “I just got here.”

Key looked him in the eyes from across the counter and they both fell silent.

“.....No. You went to the store after-”

“I wasn't here tonight.” Minho restated in a stern tone. Silence again.

At this point Key felt frantic. All the things he felt seemed so real. It couldn't have been a dream. His eyes darted everywhere as he searched his mind for answers. Alarmed by the shock on his face Minho hurried over to him and held his hands in his. Key looked up at him and saw the concern in his face.

“How...” Key started in a shaky voice. “...How did you find a convenience store in this neighborhood at 4 in the morning?”

“Kibum....” he said in a calm voice. “It's only 1.”

He looked around the kitchen for the microwave and read the digital clock; 1:18. The world around him started to feel hazy until Minho spoke again.

“Your mask is on. Your pajamas are on. Our schedules are fully booked. You probably just fell asleep and had a lucid dream.”

“....a lucid dream...?” Key repeated still feeling unsure despite the logic. “...yea. I guess.”

Minho cupped his face in his hands until Key was able to focus his eyes only on him. Closing his eyes he placed a kiss on his lips. Key still did not respond and merely looked at him until he moved his face away.

“You're tired. Just go wash that stuff off, shower, then get some more rest. Okay? I'll feed our babies then join you after I get settled in.”

Key couldn't resist the smile that spread across his lips or the laugh that escaped him.

“ _Our_ babies.” He scoffed.

Minho smiled and kissed his forehead then walked away. Key sighed and sluggishly dragged himself off his chair. After scoping out his sweet handsome prince once more he left the kitchen then went to the bathroom. Feeling slightly comforted by the cute gesture meant to cheer him up he went to cleanse his face in front of the mirror until something startled him so bad that he screamed. A panicked Minho rushed in and found him backed against the wall.

“I-I didn't do it! I didn't do it!” Key shouted frantically.

“Ya Kibum, what's wrong? Say something.” pleaded Minho. “Didn't do what? You're not making any sense.”

“Minho...” he whimpered weakly reaching for him with teary eyes stuck to the mirror. Minho went to him and when he grabbed his hand he felt him trembling. “I knew it. There was something I forgot to do before bed because I was so wiped out. I forgot to put my mask on.”

Minho slowly turned his head and his eyes widened when they met the same sight that sent Key into shock. Products lay scattered about his bathroom sink, all his intricate bedtime essentials ready for use with few bottles here and there with uncapped lids. A pack of masks ripped open beside the collection of white bottles. However that's not what had them both shaken in that moment together. Precipitation covered the mirror leaving only thick wet fog spread across it. Their reflections were faded but what was clearer than anything in that frozen moment of dread were two thick red letters and a message written on its surface that read;

 

“Let's play again- - HS”

 

..........

 


	2. Chapter 2

The sounds around him surged through his ears like a rushing waterfall. A camera flashed somewhere in the living room. Garcon and Comme Des barked and growled at invasive investigators. The four members of Shinee were saying random words of comfort or asking concerning questions. His manager was having a conversation about things being confidential with another company employee. All audible little things from voices to physical sounds meshed together in a torrent that rushed to his head causing it to pound. Key lurched forward and covered his ears with both hands to silence it yet still they buzzed about him, threatening to drown him in the waves.

“...Kibum...Ya Kim Kibum!”

A voice struck him and two strong hands grabbed his wrists. He flinched before looking up to see that it was Minho, _his_ Minho, whose voice anchored him to the shore of sanity in his mind, pulling him from the rushing storm.

“....Minho...”

He was on his knees in front of him and finally his eyes moved to look around, finding Taemin sitting beside him with a worried expression.

“Thank God.” he sighed with relief. “You finally said something.”

“Finally?” questioned Key, whose glance turned from him to the older two members standing behind Minho.

“Yea. We've pretty much been throwing words at you while you've done nothing but stare pass us.” Jong explained bluntly.

“Well...putting it _that_ way is kind of...” Onew observed looking at him strangely.

“Did I say something wrong?” he shrugged.

“That's not the point.” disrupted Minho still holding his arms as he relaxed them on his lap. “You really scared us.”

Key studied their worried faces and the realization of how distant he'd been since Minho reported the incident hit him hard. He was so shocked by it all that he shut down. He didn't even remember when anyone arrived. He shook a hand loose from Minho to stroke the top of Taemin's head. Taemin frowned and cast down his eyes allowing the older member to pat him like one of the puppies.

“I'm sorry.” he smiled warmly making sure to make eye contact with each of them. “I really am.”

Jonghyun huffed out loud and scratched the back of his head.

“I didn't mean it that way. Don't apologize. You didn't do anything.”

“I know what you meant.” nodded Key. “I know.”

“Kibum!” called their manager.

Minho stood up as the older man approached the group. Onew joined Key and Taemin on the couch and Jonghyun moved to the side so that they would all be facing him. The man sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets as he stepped in front of them.

“Look.” he began. “I get it if you aren't ready for broadcast. If you want to, we can reschedule the filming of your CF later and we can switch Shinee's appearance on Sketchbook with a rookie group so you don't have to appear until tomorrow. It's last minute but it can be done”

“That might reflect badly...but...” Onew started to say but stopped when he considered that he didn't actually protest to the suggestion. He knew he wouldn't be able to convince him to go on in spite of things. The fact was that he cared more about Key's safety than Shinee's image. Surely the others were thinking the same.

“Like I said; not for everybody.” reassured the manager. “In your case it's fine. It's doable. Just give the word. Quickly discuss it among yourselves then get back to me.”

The boys watched him walk away with sullen faces. Key let his head fall in his hands and the others exchanged glances trying not to focus on his back. Despite their avoidance he could practically hear them running around in their heads trying to figure out what to say.

“So tell me.” he spoke up though he did not move to sit back up. “What do we know? Be honest.”

Taemin glanced at Onew with uncertain eyes. It was clear that, as usual, the rush of information pushed through one ear and flew out the other. Jonghyun side-eyed Minho and gestured towards Key.

“No forced entry.” Onew carefully informed him. “The dogs were unharmed. They still have to investigate the cameras and analyze the red stuff on the mirror. So really...we don't know anything.”

“Most likely a sasaeng fan.” suggested Jonghyun. “I mean, no one you know would do something like this, right?”

“How could they get in though?” questioned Taemin. “It's really weird.”

“A ghost?”

Everyone including Key stared at Onew. Of course that oddball would say something like that. He shrugged as if he didn't know why they would think it was a bad idea. Taemin made a face like he was actually giving it a second thought.

“Either way, I'm going to work.” Key proclaimed and stood up to stretch. “I refuse to inconvenience everyone else because of this.”

“The Almighty Key everyone.” announced Jonghyun with a fake bow.

“I guess it probably would be healthier to stay busy.” agreed Onew.

“I'll go tell the manager.” volunteered Taemin, who rose from the couch and walked off in the direction the man went earlier. The older two followed but Minho remained, just staring at Key.

“You have something to say, don't you.” observed Kibum turning to meet his eyes.

“...Later.” Minho replied and left to follow the others.

Key sighed deeply and plopped back down on the couch. He watched the other members speaking with their manager from across the room. He noticed Minho staring back at him again. Quickly noticing his glance, Minho turned back to the group but he was unable to hide the sadness that his face already showed. Key looked down at the floor and swallowed the knot forming in his throat. He was sure he knew what he was thinking. He could feel it. That conversation would have to wait until as Minho said; later.

 

Key was escorted to the set of his commercial filming alone and despite his anxiety he proceeded to work with a smiling face. He wanted to flinch when a camera flashed. He fought jumping whenever a make-up artist touched his face or a stylist touched his back. All the voices around him called his name. Key, look this way. Kibum, hold the product close to your face. Key, how do you feel about wearing the jacket this way? All demanding his attention. All targeting him.

It was impossible to hide the relief in his face when he arrived backstage to meet the other members. The same could be said of them when they all greeted him warmly with hugs and smiling faces. He felt detached but the broadcast went smoothly. He responded to the MC, sang his parts, and his body remembered all the steps but his mind was elsewhere. On Minho. On their talk. On the stranger or entity that disrupted the sanctity of his home.

It went by like a flash. After exchanging farewells with the staff the members of Shinee prepared to depart. It was late so their conversations were brief before they separated. Key was the last to leave and had successfully avoided further poking and prodding from them about him going back to the apartment. He assured them of his will to hold his ground and against the advice of their manager he refused a guard.

His car door slammed with a heavy thud that seemed to echo endlessly through the almost empty parking lot. It was still and quiet even as the remaining staff filed out of the building and headed to their own vehicles. Talks with the MC after the show dragged on. His manager pleaded with him for his safety too desperately. It was impossible to find all his things scattered throughout their dressing room.

Excuses. Pointless excuses. Now as he sat with his hands clutching the steering wheel to a car he had yet to start-up he realized that he was afraid. If he wasn't he would have put the key into the ignition. He would have placed his bag in the passenger seat. He wouldn't be scanning the lot looking for Shinee's van that he knew was already gone. He wouldn't be trembling.

Key jumped at the sound of his phone, but was immediately relieved by the particular ringtone he recognized as Minho's. Quickly shuffling through his bag he caught the flashing beam of light and hurriedly pulled out the vibrating device. He glided his finger over the lime green phone icon and brought it up to his ear.

“Hello?” he answered eagerly waiting for the voice on the other line to speak.

He heard the usually steady masculine voice catch in his throat through the receiver.

”Kibum.” he started quietly “Where are you? Did you leave yet?”

“No. I'm going now. I thought you left with the others.”

“I did but I....” he stopped mid sentence and let out a deep sigh before speaking again. “I'm waiting at your apartment. I just...I have to see you.”

Key sat back in his seat and rested his head. This was clearly a matter that could not be pushed away with his false words of assurance. His fear had just dawned on him and he didn't want anyone to worry, but Minho knew him too well. They all did. There were things that regardless of his apprehension they would have to confront. After returning to the dorm, expressing his concerns with everyone and failing at his attempt at sleep Minho mindlessly drove to his place thinking the same thing.

“Okay.” Key finally replied. “Be right there.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mature content. Just sayin....

It didn't take long for Key to arrive home and find Minho already in the apartment. He was patting and rubbing Comme Des and Garcon when he came in, who were as always, happy to see him. After a moment of entertaining them with a squeaky toy he led them both to their bowls which he already filled to the brim. Meanwhile Key settled in, placing all the things from his bag in their respective places around the apartment. Finally the two sat together on the couch in the living room in awkward silence trying to figure out where to begin.

“I bet you have a lot of questions.” Key stated with his eyes fixed to the floor.

Minho let out a frustrated sigh and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and his forehead on his knuckles.

“You know I do.”

“Then ask.” Key insisted impatiently crossing his arms.

“I don't think...that I can.” Minho admitted quietly.

Key sprung up from his seat and stood in front of him with his hands on his hips.

“Really Minho?” he almost shouted. “What is _that_ supposed to mean?”

Minho slowly lifted his head to meet his gaze.

“How could I even begin to think about myself when something like this happened to you?” he asked sincerely. “You think I'm really that selfish?”

Nothing in his expression implied anger, which only enraged Key further.

“You _should_ be!” exclaimed Key throwing his arms out. “You should be asking me how I could let this happen? How did he touch me? How could I think he was you? How could I get carried away so easily? How could I...?

Key stopped talking when he realized how blurry Minho's face was becoming and the stinging sensation in his eyes. Droplets of salty tears rolled down his face and slipped into his mouth. Minho stood up and moved close to him. His hands collapsed at his sides and he was soon enveloped in a warm embrace.

“Idiot.” cried Kibum burying his face in Minho's shoulder as he stroked the back of his head. “You're a real fucking idiot.”

“I guess I am for loving a liar like you.” he joked. “The Almighty Key my ass.”

“Ya!” laughed Key despite the burning tears falling from his eyes. They laughed together until they stopped completely and he was able to peer up at the clearer visage of his partner. Minho wiped one last tear from his cheek with his thumb.

“I can't leave you alone tonight.” he said gliding the thumb over his lips and down to his chin. “I won't let anyone have or hurt you. Not while I'm around.”

“Funny.” Key scoffed but blushed at the same time. ”Not selfish enough to be angry but selfish enough to be competitive?”

“I guess.” Minho replied gazing into his eyes.

He shivered as Key's hands crawled up the sides of his neck and closed his eyes following the command of the slender fingers pulling him down to claim his lips. He reciprocated by slipping his hand to the back of his head, caressing his hair as their lips rolled together deepening the kiss. Key opened his mouth wider so that their tongues could twist together and moaned as the arm around his waist squeezed tighter.

A duet of barks startled both idols and immediately they separated. The two came running in and happily circled them clearly unaware of what was interrupted. Minho laughed feeling slightly embarrassed about the disruption but Key did not humor it nearly as much. They whimpered and ran to Minho when he growled at them before marching away.

“Where are you going?” Minho laughed as the poodles hopped around his feet trying to climb up his legs until he finally stooped down to pet them.

“To take a shower.” he replied angrily and disappeared down the hall.

Key smiled internally. With everything that happened he didn't expect to have any sense of normalcy so soon. Battling with his babies for his boyfriend's affection. Kissing that same man as if the bond between them was never questioned. Even as he entered the restroom an ease came over him seeing no traces of the disturbance from the previous night. His beauty products aligned neatly as if he placed them there himself. His reflection clear in the mirror with all dread gone. It was as if it never even happened.

 

Key choked out a moan, digging his forehead and fingers deeper into the sheets as Minho slowly buried himself into him, one lubricated throbbing inch at a time. Holding his waist steadily Minho stopped moving despite the ache he was feeling from not yet reaching his goal. He let his head hang, his sculpted chest drenched in sweat moving in and out as he released hot and heavy breaths into the now humid air of the stuffy bedroom.

“Are you okay?” he asked his lover stroking the base of his back.

“Damnit.” Key cursed breathlessly. “When did you get so fucking....”

He was clenching the muscle pulsing inside of him. His skin felt static where he touched sending an electric surge up his spine causing him to tremble. Tears sat at the corners of his eyes but he wanted so bad to feel as much of him as possible. The pain was a reminder, a punishment, for the betrayal he'd committed. If Minho wasn't going to willfully hold him responsible, he was determined to do it himself one way or another.

Feeling wary of his silence Minho began to slide out of him but was surprised when a hand reached back to cup his butt and halted his movement.

“Don't fuck with me Minho!” he scolded.

He could see his face tucked under him from the side and practically feel the determination burning in his eyes. Either he was extremely frustrated or a masochist, in which case neither option truly surprised him. Moving his hand from his back he reached beneath him to grab the base of his cock. Key gasped feeling the strong fist grasp him firmly and panted as he began to stroke. After a few minutes of pumping he could feel his muscles relax and proceeded to push himself into him once again. Key cried out in a shaky voice and pulled him closer, resisting the buckling of his knees as he took him in completely. Minho carefully pulled in and out of him until he had a good pace and angle then released his cock, focusing all his effort into holding his position and keeping Key where he wanted him. Key's head flew back when he felt that sweet groove within him being hit over and over again. Minho groaned as he thrusted with increased speed and Key's resistance waned as his knees finally gave out.

They collapsed together and the bed rocked as Minho relentlessly pounded him into the mattress. Key called out his name as his pelvis slammed hard against his back as he fucked him harder. The air around them was suffocating and neither could feel themselves breathing. They could only surrender helplessly to the high coming over them and listen to the sounds of their own strangled voices echoing throughout the bedroom. Blinded by sweaty tanned bodies clashing together in passion. Silenced by intermingling cries of pleasure. The world around them evaporated as they climaxed together and passed out. Neither saw the digital clock on the bedside read 3:37. Neither heard the door open and slam shut. Neither heard the dogs bark and grow silent again. Neither saw the footsteps of the shadow lurking on the opposite side of the bedroom door.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This fic contains non-con, drug use and general creepiness. This is a repeated trigger warning. Things are getting crazy and perhaps a bit more complicated. I also apologize that it has taken me so long to update this fic. A lot of things are happening around me. Plus, this kind of story isn’t exactly the most pleasant to write for obvious reasons. That aside; thank you for reading and continue at your own discretion.

            Everything blends together in the endlessly dark half-conscious realm where dreams fade and the waking mind interacts with the world around us. For Key it was the same when his deep comforting slumber came to an end. The arm around his naked waist felt heavy, like hundred-pound dead weight encasing his slender body in a tight embrace. Warm labored breath grazed his neck, heavily sighing, almost panting as it hit his ear. Firm sweaty muscles pressed against his skin as the chest moved in and out against his side. The fingers tracing his neck were soft like feathers, tingling as they glided down his chest, tracing his abdomen, downward over the limp arm holding onto him.

_Wait._

            Key clenched his eyelids, struggling more than usual to force them open. He flexed his arms to move them, but his left was trapped beneath Minho’s head and the other clutched within his arms at his side. His muscles ached all over as he attempted to turn, to lift a leg, to shake himself loose, but to no avail. Still, the ghost hands searched his body, delicately inspecting his pelvis and thighs.

“Ki…bum…” Minho’s voice came out strangled as he called out to him.

            His body was also stuck in a state of no control. His arms powerlessly holding onto Key, while his head rested on his outstretched arm that tensed but couldn’t move an inch. The room looked dim. The overhead light faded as if the bulb was losing all its power. The fine lines of the room mashed together making it look like a hazy swirl of colors lacking definite shape or detail. He was gasping, his breath striking against Key’s face but not succeeding in stirring him from sleep. His eyes shook, the nerves not listening to his brain’s order to better fix on the dark shadow that was now looming over his lover.

            Minho’s strained voice quickened Key’s heartbeat, overwhelming him with a powerful sense of foreboding. He couldn’t move. Minho couldn’t move and could barely speak. A cold wetness fell onto his arm. Minho was sweating, possibly crying as he lay powerlessly on him as the dark stranger continued to touch all over his body.

“You’re so beautiful.” The voice said, creepily mimicking Minho’s voice. “I see why he misses you. I truly regret that I couldn’t continue last time. You must have been disappointed.”

“What?” Key managed to say, unable to form more complex sounds, still trying to pry his eyes open.

            The figure’s hands left him and goosebumps formed on his skin where they’d been. Minho watched through watery eyes as the shadow moved from the foot of the bed up to Key’s head. He was still for a moment, a tall anonymous figure studying both of them carefully. This time there was no use pretending. He was seen and Minho was watching him. He grinned as his eyes stayed fixed to him in spite of his weary state.

“You do have a strong body. I didn’t think I’d have enough for you and the dogs.” He thought aloud. Minho shuddered, the familiarity of his own voice chilling him to the core. “I don’t have a lot of time. I guess you’ll have to watch.”

            The words struck them both with fear. Key whimpered when he felt a slender finger gingerly touch his lip, snaking down his body once more. It trailed down, echoing the previous touches, sending chills up his spine. Finally, his eyes peeled open, allowing him to see a thin slice of what was happening to him. Minho collapsed beside him, his arm lying dead atop his stomach. The stranger with black hair and black clothes and ghost-like movements hovering over his waist. He could feel hot breath hit him as the head lowered towards his privates.

“N-No!” Key cried out.     

            All movement ceased. The figure stood and was still once more. The sound of growling and barking grew from outside the bedroom. Comme des and Garcon howled and scratched at the door, which seemed to surprise him. He gazed back down at Key and Minho and sighed.

“He won’t be pleased.” he said grimly. “At least I could touch you again. I promise to be more thorough next time.”

            The shadow slipped away, easily easing his way across the bedroom as if he was floating, or so it seemed to Key. He was trembling, fearful that he might turn back. When he did, Key couldn’t stop the chaotic pounding in his heart. The man that looked like Minho, sounded like Minho., felt like Minho; he was coming back with a rag in his hand! Kibum sucked in a breath, trying to resist in the only way he could in anticipation of what he suspected to happen next. He struggled as the damp cloth closed over his mouth and nose.

“Damnit.” Minho growled through his teeth as he looked on helplessly. “I’ll kill you. I swear I’ll kill you!”

            Key’s head gained weight on his arm and he knew that he was next. The hazy black shadow curled away and soon after returned to the bedside, repeating his action with Minho. Minho’s eyes sank. His muscles lost tension. The blurred shapes around the room blended in with the fading sound of the dogs barking. The room disappeared. Everything quickly faded to black, leaving only the distant haunting sound of his own voice laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

_Idol found unconscious in apartment._

            Jinki's eyes widened as he read the characters in bold on his tablet screen. A substituted name. Suspect A. Forum speculation. All questions and suspicion but no answers. He knew better than to truly take these things seriously unless the industry's inner circles brought it up, but with recent events he'd grown increasingly anxious by the day. Jonghyun had become busier as a composer and song-writer and was rarely home. Taemin was preparing for a solo comeback, constantly shuffling to and from the recording studio. Then there was Kibum's incident. All so busy and burdened, with a leader who felt powerless to help any of them. Even with the available free time this day off rewarded him, he could barely feel settled enough to enjoy it. The dormitory’s silence did nothing but intensify his paranoia.

_What if it's Kibum?_

The thought scurried around in his head as he slowly sat the device down beside him on the bed. His heart sank at the conception that any of the members could be hurting, or worse, that he could do nothing about it. Onew lifted himself from his bed and wondered around searching the dorm, only to find Taemin relentlessly tapping a gaming controller in his hands, gawking mindlessly at the television screen. The curtains were pulled back, allowing the sun to shower the living room in a bright yellow mist highlighting Taemin's platinum hair. The beautiful boy sitting comfortably on their big black couch, wearing pajama pants and an over-sized T-shirt, playing video games with not a care in the world was a comforting sight. He relaxed and sat quietly beside him.

“Taemin-ah.” he called to him, but didn't receive an answer from the boy whose eyes were fixed to the moving images on the TV screen.

“Ya Taemin-ah!” he bellowed louder. Taemin jumped and almost dropped the controller, but fumbled to catch it before it completely flew from his hands. Pushing the pause button he carefully sat it on the floor between his feet and smiled at Onew.

“Sorry Hyung.” he laughed shyly. “I swear I wasn't ignoring you. I really didn't hear you.”

“It's okay.” Onew replied passively. “Where is everyone? Wasn't Jonghyun home too?”

“Oh, he went back out last night.” he informed him. “I think he had more work to do at the studio.”

“What about Minho?”

“He went to check in on Kibum. You didn't hear him leave either?”            

Onew sighed and leaned back. Taemin's eyes followed and he frowned.

“What's wrong?” He asked sincerely.

“It's ironic.” Onew laughed dryly. “The guy with the jumbled brain noticed all of that but I didn't.”

“Ya.” Taemin laughed playfully and hit his shoulder lightly. “Give me some credit. I try.”

            Jinki lifted his right arm onto the back of the couch and let it hang in a half-circle. He let his head drop back and his eyes drifted to the ceiling. Taemin scooted back and let his head fall onto the open shoulder. He sighed and tossed his head to the side, his unkempt hair brushing the crease of Onew’s exposed neck. Onew turned to his right and peered down at him lovingly.

“What?”

“You're worried, aren't you?” Taemin asked, all innocent glee from playing his video game gone from his face. He almost looked serious, confident, as if he was hunting down the thoughts running rampant in his mind.

“That obvious?” 

“Have you called them?” He pressed further. Onew sighed and let his head fall back once again. 

“No one knows how to pick up a phone.” He replied. “Plus, we see each other every day, so I haven’t updated all your numbers. These might not even be current.”

            Taemin studied his expression. He was grim and listless, as if he lost a childhood friend or watched a precious pet get dragged to the pound. Shinee's fragile leader. His loving but distant hyung. He could never hide his anxiety. Sure, Taemin wasn’t exactly the best at reading others. After several years of being together with his four beloved hyungs, he would like to think that he has since improved. As guarded as their leader tried to be, he could never mask that troubled face, at least not from him.

“I’m sure we’ll run into Jonghyun eventually.” Taemin shrugged. “Let’s just go pop in on Kibummie.”

“He’ll kill us.” Jinki said gravely. “If we catch him with his face off, I can’t even imagine.”

“Maybe.” Giggled Taemin. “But then at least we know he’s ok. Plus, Minho is there. He’ll protect me.”

“Then what about _me_?”

“Good luck Hyung.”

            The two laughed. After a few moments they rose from the couch and disappeared into their respective rooms to prepare to leave. Taemin shot a text to Jonghyun informing them of where they would be in case he finished work. Together they left the dorm, eagerly anticipating their members’ smiling faces. Taemin had set Onew’s mind at ease, so he smiled happily, believing that everything would be fine. Even so, the terrible twisting feeling at the pit of his stomach didn’t subside, but instead grew as their van drove in the direction of Kibum’s apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

Key groaned as a searing light burned the back of his eyelids, bleeding through the darkness as he gained consciousness. He sighed deeply, praying for the sun to pour in through his bedroom window. All that had happened felt like a bad dream, and maybe it was. At least, he hoped it was. He wanted to awaken to the feeling of strong arms wrapped tightly around him, a reminder that he was safe and loved. He wanted to hear a deep voice coated in sleepiness telling him three sweet words that set his heart at ease. Yes, Minho would be there lying next to him, radiating in that natural light while emitting his own. _His_ Minho. His light.

A hand closed softly around his. It was a dream after all. Everything was okay. He can play his usual cat and mouse game, pretending to be asleep, just to force Minho to rouse him in one pleasurable way or another. The possibilities made his heart flutter and he resisted the giddy smile trying to form.

“Five more minutes.” He whined dramatically.

“Kibummie. Are you awake?” A voice asked gently that didn’t belong to Minho.

            His heart stopped, an icy reminder of whose it was. He almost didn’t want to open his eyes now, wondering what kind of situation he might really be in if Jonghyun was in his apartment. Then it occurred to him; maybe he wasn’t even in his apartment. His eyes sprang open, immediately panicking about the probability. He sat up and his heart raced. In a frenzy his eyes darted around to study his surroundings.

Long square lights were suspended above his head, halfway illuminating the nearly empty white-tiled room out-lined with a hideously colored green wallpaper. An IV was sticking in the back of his elbow, the needle implanted there jabbing at his flesh as fluid leaked into his veins from a hanging bag. Machines beeped in the distance, the sound muffled by the closed door of the room. The thin flower-print gown he was dressed in exposed his back and the light fabric of the sheet covering the rest of his body did nothing to shield him from the chill of the room.

“Do you need a blanket?” asked Jonghyun noticing his shivering.

“Yea. Thanks.” Key replied and slowly laid back down.

He watched as Jonghyun got up to cross the room and approached a tall wooden wardrobe sitting in a darkened corner. After shuffling through it he emerged with a thick white blanket and returned to the bed. Carefully he draped it over him, tenderly tucking it beneath the sides of his legs and pulling it up over his chest before resuming his seat beside the right side of the bed.

“Better?” he smiled.

“Yea.” Key answered, surveying the room with his eyes again.

It was a private room in a hospital they’d been to before. One that was used by SM Entertainment staff and artists often enough to expect the utmost discretion and privacy. Many things unsettled him about it. The fact that a specific hospital was required. The fact that discretion took priority over emergency treatment. The fact that Minho was nowhere in sight.

“Where is everyone? What happened?” he inquired hastily.

Jonghyun leaned back in the chair, folded his arms across his chest and sighed.

“Taemin and Jinki didn’t get an answer from you or Minho when they went to visit your place, or from your phones.” He started to explain. “That’s usually not a reason to panic, but your door was unlocked and-”

            There was a moment of hesitation and Jonghyun seemed apprehensive about continuing his recollection. Key made a face. He was already not a particularly patient person, and now was not the time to be cautious about what to say. He was truly his best friend; always doing things out of careful consideration for his feelings. His approach to things almost seemed too calculated half the time, but again, now was not the time for that. Even if what he said could hurt him; Key needed to know.

“Tell me Jonghyun.” He pressed.

“Minho is being treated too,” he continued not meeting his eyes. “but in a different room.”

“Okay.” Key said jubilantly. “Well, that’s a good thing. What room? Are Taemin and Jinki with him?”

“No.” Jonghyun replied and turned his face away. He sucked his bottom lip in, tapped his foot nervously and then looked down. “We’re not allowed to see him.”

“...Why?” The word left his mouth slowly, anxiety replacing the momentary relief he felt hearing his name. He sat up and cocked his head to the side.

“Why?” The word came out as more of a demand this time, a grave sternness in his voice as he spoke with the intention to push out whatever Jonghyun wanted so bad to hold in.

“There are guards in front, cops. After his treatment is through, he’s going to be detained.”

            Tiny scattered shapes faded into Key’s field of vision and Jonghyun’s face became a distorted image in his eyes. His heart started to race, so quick and loud it sounded like someone was thumping with heavy boots from the floor above them. His breathing became frantic, escaping him in deep erratic breaths. Jong looked up and reached for him, but he pulled away and put a hand up.

“Wait.” Hu huffed, which came out more as a psychotic laugh. “What?”

“Kibum, you have to calm do-”

“No!” Key shouted shaking his head. Tiny speckles of sweat slipped from his hairline and dragged down his forehead. His vision blurred and the room felt hotter.

 _Impossible_. he told himself. _Impossible_.

Minho was the one who comforted him the first time an attack occurred. Minho was the one with him, feeding him with sweet words and promises of safety and assurance as they made love. Minho was also a victim, just as paralyzed as he was the night the assailant made their second move. How could they suspect him?

“No, no, no. No! This isn’t right.” Key rambled hastily, his breath erratic as the words came out. Jonghyun touched his back to calm him but he knocked his arm away in his panic. “Don’t fucking touch me!”

            Key fussed with the blanket and sheet on top of him, pushing them off with both hands and feet. The IV tube became tangled in the fuss and was caught under the weight of the blanket when he threw it off.

“Kibum!” Jonghyun called to him jumping to his feet, but was ignored again.

With a strong tug the needle flew out of his arm and Jonghyun’s eyes widened in shock as he watched it happen. Key felt nothing even as blood started to leak in long streams over his skin. He started towards the door, but tripped when the sheet flew from under his feet. The room turned on its axis as he felt himself fall helplessly, the IV pole crashing to the floor next to him after his flying foot pushed it.

            Jonghyun screamed his name again and ran to him. He landed hard on his back and his head bounced once after impacting the floor. A parade of footsteps made way for his room alerted by an alarm going off somewhere in the room. His heart pounded ferociously in his chest. He lifted his left arm and looked at it, his eyes widening when he finally spotted his own blood coating his skin. Everything became a blur as his head fell back to the floor and his eyes sank to the top of his head. He felt his upper body being lifted and tears hit his face. Jonghyun was crying, shaking against him as he cradled his body. Medical staff rushed in shouting medical terms. The room evaporated. Before he lost consciousness he could hear himself choke out a single name.

“Minho…”   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg nooooo! my feels T_T. I am legit upset, and to make matters worse; the climax is coming O_O! To be honest, I didn’t expect this to go this far. So, now that I’m here, I know that there are a number of ways to approach this. Any crazy theories at this point? Ah, there are actually a number of possibilities, because I’m cryptic and something is clearly wrong with me lol. Sorry ahead of time if the conclusion takes a while. Gotta do it juuuuust right. Thanks for reading thus far and I will do my best to not disappoint. The chilling conclusion is just…around…the corner…(evil laughter)…..


	7. Chapter 7

            Taemin slammed his fists down on the wooden table that separated himself and Onew from their manager. The waiting room was spacious, but empty in the late hours. They had locked the door, preventing anyone from interrupting their important discussion. Onew’s eyes traveled up his long arms to his face. There was fury in his eyes, something not so easily coaxed out of him and very rare to see. The circumstances called for it. That much he understood, as did their manager who looked defeated after briefing the two on the current situation.

“This is wrong!” exclaimed Taemin, his voice booming as the words came out. “Tell me you don’t believe it.”

“Look, Taemin,” he started with a sigh, folding his hands together on the table with his head tucked a little. “The CCTV showed a man fitting his build entering the apartment when both incidents happened. I wasn’t supposed to even tell you guys any of this, but I couldn’t keep it from you. Minho is the only one we know of who has exclusive access to Kibum’s apartment. No one can testify to his whereabouts. He’s the only suspect.”

“I hear what you’re saying.” Onew said calmly folding his arms. “But why would he drug himself? Who is “HS”? Why would he do this when access was easy and you all clearly knew they were in an intimate relationship? This makes no sense.”

“They’re still investigating.” Their manager replied. “But until they’re done he has to be taken into custody. There’s nothing we can do. Until then, Shinee is-“

“Don’t say it!” Taemin growled, gritting his teeth. He turned his head to Jinki. “Hyung, it’s a lie. You can’t believe it.”

“I don’t.” he replied. “Not at all. Something isn’t right about the whole thing.”

“I agree with you two.” Their manager insisted desperately. “But my hands are tied.”

Their eyes followed him as he got up from his seat, taking his briefcase with him as he walked to the door. He turned back to meet their eyes, sighing as he did so.

“I’ll keep you updated. Until things settle, Shinee activities are on hold. Onew, I’ll call on you for the press conference tomorrow. Do what you will in the meantime, and be sure to call me if anything happens.”

Onew acknowledged him with a silent nod, then he left without speaking any further. Taemin deflated and sank into his chair, bringing his hand up to cover his face. The room was as quiet as the night outside in the late hour. They were both spent from the chaos that ensued after finding Kibum’s door unlocked and their bandmates’ still bodies. It all went by in a blur. The ambulance. The cops. The haunting note that was painted on the bathroom mirror;

_“It’s been fun.” – HS_

_HS_.Jinki thought to himself, calculating possibilities and going through countless scenarios in his head. He really did suspect it was a ghost or some crazy fan who hacked their way in. SM artists were known for being haunted in their dorms and Shinee had their chance encounters with sasaengs, however this started to feel far more personal. Minho was a target now. He was a victim, now being regarded as a criminal. Something definitely didn’t sit right.

“What are we going to do Hyung.” Taemin inquired finally after a long moment of silence.

“We’re going to stay strong.” He replied, faking the confidence in his voice. “It’s almost too cruel to ask of us, but we have to.”

“But it’s not fair.” The younger man objected throwing his hand from his face. “None of this makes sense and it’s pissing me off. Why can’t there be more that we can do for them?”

“Because it’s our job to do just that.”

            Taemin glanced at Jinki, who looked just about to break behind the armor he was struggling to keep up. It was his job to hold them safely behind him and calmly take on the brunt of the pressure, even as the metal rusted and chipped away. It pained Taemin to see him soldier through it while he screamed and cried his way through it all. Minho was trapped like an animal. Kibum was frail and helpless as a leaf tossing in the wind. Jonghyun was a wreck. Yet he was the one lashing out. Maybe he was the one being unfair.

“Okay, Hyung.” Taemin said lowly. “I’ll try.”

Jinki smiled and brushed the top of his head. It wasn’t until now that Taemin noticed the tears standing at the corners of his eyes. He reached over and wiped them away, returning a sad smile of his own.

“Taemin-ah….”

“We’ll do it Hyung. We’ll get through this…somehow.”


	8. Chapter 8

            Minho breathed in slowly and took his time exhaling. The lights above him provided an annoying warmth that he could do without even though the room was cool. Quite frankly, he preferred the cold.  Needless to say he had to compromise, because Key didn’t deal with the cold well. Of course, he also liked to cuddle, so that was a nice trade-off. Minho let himself escape in this thought and let a smile cross his lips.

This did nothing but annoy the man sitting at his bedside. A scruffy-looking gentlemen in his 40s wearing a tan trench-coat. It reminded Minho that Key hated cops. No, not the real enforcers. The miserable guys in movies who, (according to Kibum), never get over that one case and wore the same old jackets forever. Minho liked action movies, and Key tolerated them just to be close to him and trolled while they watched together. Yet those cops were his type; tall, masculine and strong. Always kind, honest and loyal; much like Minho. He laughed recalling how shyly Key had admitted that to him.

“Mr. Choi, please pay attention.”

Minho turned his head on the pillow and his smile faded. It was probably the third time his mind had wondered ever since Investigator Kim had come into his room questioning him. The meds leaving his system and the ones introduced into his body were having an odd effect on him. He felt loopy, sensitive and the room looked hazy. Except for a couple of sports related incidents he was healthy as a horse and never really had an extended hospital stay. A sprained ankle and some stitches here or there was nothing. Patch him up and send him on his way. That’s what he wanted. He wanted to get the fuck out of there, and maybe that’s why he fought. That’s why they sedated him.

Of course that wasn’t the only reason. Minho needed to find Key. He knew that he needed him, especially now after what happened to them. It bothered him more than anything that he couldn’t creep down the hall to sneak into his bed, and hold him until the nurses came in looking for him. It pissed him off that the reason they kept him from being able to do so in the first place was because he was being suspected of assaulting and drugging him.

“Sorry, Mr. Kim.” Minho apologized weakly. “These meds are…it’s some good stuff.”

“They wouldn’t have dosed you up if you hadn’t flipped out on us.”

“Yea?” Minho smirked. “I guess so. Then again, if someone had told you that you murdered your wife in cold blood you wouldn’t take it so well either.” 

“I can’t argue with that.” The investigator agreed. “Are you saying you didn’t do it?”

“ _You_ tell _me_.”

Minho sat up slowly, peered around the room, then laid back down.

 _Not yet_.

His body was weak, a feeling he despised, and he was still very nauseous when he looked around.

 _Not yet_.

At least he was rational. Despite the wondering thoughts he could hold up a conversation, and he was damned if they tricked him into admitting to something he knew he didn’t do.    

“Ah.” Sighed Minho closing his eyes. “A lawyer would be nice. So would some sleep. Can you leave now please?”

“You’re no idiot.” Complimented the cop as he got up from the chair. “I hope you can get yourself out of this mess if you didn’t do it.”

“Yea. Me too.” He replied as the footsteps tapped across the cold cement floor. The investigator walked out and pulled the door shut behind him.

Minho took a deep breath and sighed. Controlling his breathing was helping clear his head. His head getting clearer helped his memory. Now he was questioning that memory as well as the current situation. What did he really look like? How could he sound like me? Was he referring to another person or was he just crazy?

Jinki and Taemin had come to see him, but were not permitted to enter the room. He knew he heard their voices. He heard Taemin shout “hyung” through the door, his voice both upset and angry at once. Knowing Jinki he had to calm him, and was struggling to keep himself in check as well. He was a good strong leader, and it was proven in countless tough situations. This one would really test him for sure, especially when he’d have to speak for them when the media caught wind of the situation.

And where was Jonghyun? With Key? He had to be, comforting him in a way that only he could when Minho couldn’t be there for him. What kind of bullshit statement did the company make? Were the fans suffering? How long were they in the hospital? Sitting alone shut up in a hospital room wasn’t going to help him. He knew this place, but could he escape? Minho took another deep breath.

_Patience. Control. Fortitude._

Minho repeated the mantra in his head, something that his father taught him when he was still a middle-school soccer star hopeful. It was a chant that helped him endure the tough days as a trainee and the even tougher years as an idol. It helped him become a rock for those he cared for. His family. His friends. Kibum. And that’s what they would need right now, his fortitude. Minho kept chanting those words in his mind and breathing, He didn’t even realize it when he fell asleep. He didn’t know that the time had swept by him as countless people questioned him and the meds made him trip. So when the clock struck 3:37, he was none the wiser when a shadow crept into the room.

 


	9. Chapter 9

            A duet of barks alerted Minho to what felt like consciousness. He peeled his eyes open but clenched them shut again when brightly burning UV rays beamed into them. A rough moist tongue pressed into his left cheek followed by a hyper bark, while another canine whined and nuzzled the other with his soft wet snout. He groaned when he felt light paws rest on his chest and carefully opened his eyes once more.

The two familiar poodles yelped happily and licked his face. He smiled and sat up, the two leaving his side quickly and running off into the distance. His clothes were comfortable and clean, smelling like the familiar scent of the fabric softener that Key often uses on his clothes when he forgets them at his apartment. A thin pair of slacks and matching button-up blouse. Pure white. The fabric curled and waved as a warm breeze blew through them carrying the scent of freshly cut grass and blooming flowers. His hands felt soft, but tingled as individual blades of grass laid flat beneath them and brushed against his skin.

            Minho struggled to his feet and dusted the back of his pants off. His eyes narrowly scanned his surroundings still straining to see in the sunlight. Everything seemed to glow in this fantastical space where green met blue endlessly stretching as far as the eye could see. Radiantly colored flowers of varying types and colors dotted the pasture, so brilliant in their luminescence that they looked mystical. He was startled by the pair of barks again. Putting the side of his hand over his eyes to shield them he squinted while looking for them, turning about as he searched.

“Kom-dae-ah, Ga-reu-con!”  

            Kibum’s voice struck through his head and he spun a full 360 as he was overcome with desperate joy. Key beckoned for his dogs and they sounded their answer. Again Minho turned, left right and even looking up to find the three but found nothing. The sun’s rays felt hotter, beaming down on him more intensely as he flailed around helplessly. He broke into a sweat which was quickly dampening his shirt causing it to stick to his chest.

“Kibum!” he called out. “Kibummie, where are you?”

            The dogs continued their chorus and now Key was laughing happily, the mix of voices sounding like they found each other and were embracing and fumbling together in the grass. Minho cursed and brought his hand down, immediately regretting it as the relentless light burned into his eyes. He ignored the sting and broke out into a run in an unknown direction, cupping his mouth with both hands as he called out for them. Left. Right. Nothing.

            The sun was now losing its light, slowly dimming as the wind became cooler. The sky faded gradually from light blue to a deep sapphire and his anxiety was mounting to fear. Finally, Comme des and Garcon appeared before him, materializing on both sides and yelping while running ahead. His eyes followed them and he kept running as the scene grew darker. Up ahead stood a figure in matching pure white clothes growing more radiant in contrast to the growing darkness. Slender, delicate, and the purest vision in this steadily darkening dimension: Kibum.

“Kibum!” Minho stammered, slowing to a breathless stop as the poodles stopped before their master. Key kneeled down and smiled while rustling the top of both their heads, then stood again to watch Minho catch his breath. Minho gasped while hunching over and placed his hands on his knees.

“I looked…everywhere…for you.” He informed him. “I was afraid I’d never find you again.”

“You….” Key’s voice was a whisper, soft and fragile like it could break into pieces. It hurt to hear it. He could feel it in his core; something was wrong.

            Minho’s breathe finally slowed as he faced the ground. He could feel and see the grass wither into brittle weeds beneath his feet. The light that once stung his eyes was now but a haze that barely lit the entire space, slimming down to a spotlight above them. Comme des and Garcon both whimpered and approached him. He looked up and Kibum stood petrified, no longer smiling radiantly at him. He was afraid, and Minho knew from the look in his eyes that he was the reason. He stood straight up and took a step forward. The dogs stood at attention and growled ferociously.

“Kibum…it’s me.” Minho insisted putting a hand to his heart. Key took a step back and brought his arms up to his chest, shaking his head in refusal.

“No…no…stay away.” Key pleaded, his eyes quivering with tears building in them.

“It’s okay.” Minho tried reassuring him, inching forward even as the two canines’ narks grew more hostile. “I’m here to protect you. No one will hurt you ever again.”

“Liar!” Kibum cried. “You’re the one who hurt me! I can’t…I can’t trust you anymore.”

            The barks became fiercer. A knot formed in Minho’s throat and was becoming a boulder, threatening to crush his lungs. A sharp pain pierced his heart and his blood thinned and froze in his veins. He wanted to speak but couldn’t form words or sounds around the blockage. A crushing weight overcame him and he felt gravity force him down to his knees. Kibum held himself and dropped to his knees, his frail body quivering as he cried hysterically.

“Why?” he asked repeatedly, a question Minho could not answer.

            Comme des and Garcon faded away. The tearful Kibum disappeared but his mournful cries continued to echo around him. The darkness grew and surrounded him. Minho cupped his face in his hands and closed his eyes. If Key was suffering, maybe he really couldn’t do anything about it. Maybe that in itself was causing him even more pain. If that was the case, then he deserved to be abandoned in this ever decaying world. The thought silenced his mind. He could hear nothing. Feel nothing. Hoped for nothing. The darkness could take him now.

 

…

 

            Except it didn’t. Minho’s eyes peeled open. He was looking up at the ceiling of his hospital room and the sound of the machines by his bedside were becoming audible. One pulse then another. One beep then another. He was awake and alive. That was a nightmare and it damn near defeated him. A sound from the corner of the room alerted him and he sat upright immediately, his heart quickening by the surprise.

The light over his bed couldn’t reach the far corner of the room. As Minho peered into the darkness he clutched his bedsheets, wondering if it was just paranoia or a trick of the dark. When a pair of footsteps joined the chiming of medical machines he tensed, knowing that he now had his answer. Something was in the room with him. A figure emerged from the shadows, seemingly like a shadow itself except for the physical tapping of his feet on the cold dirty cement floor. Walking forward into the light it was taking form, a tall man cloaked so eerily in black that it was frightening even as he became more visible. The most alarming, the thing that was making Minho’s heart stop, was the sight of his own face staring back at him.

“Impossible…” Minho breathed out.

The heart monitor and IV machines started making a strange new rhythm. The beeping became a chaotic clash of noises, differing in frequency and pitch from the norm and no longer matching his actual vitals. Minho turned to look at them and the many lines on the screens were scribbling as they struggled to read the unrecognizable waves. They were going haywire. Minho turned back quickly and gasped when he saw the stranger standing but a foot away from him. 

“Who, who are you?” he asked fearfully.

“You mean to ask, _what,_ am I?” he replied in a controlled sophisticated version of his own voice.

“Then what-” Minho could hear the weakness in his own. All the things happening right now felt like part of an extensive and vivid nightmare, but he knew it was real. A clone was waiting for him to speak, and this confrontation was all he had to depend on. Minho took a deep breath and tucked his fear beneath the surface of his mind. He continued in confidence.

“What are you? “What do you want?”

“I am _you._ ” Mock Minho answered.

“Bullshit.” Minho spat angrily. “ _I_ would never hurt Kibum. I would never sacrifice Shinee. I would-“

“ _You_ wouldn’t.” he disrupted the outburst with a wave of his index finger. “But _he_ would.”

            Minho watched as he dropped his hand and shoved it in his pocket. Minho was baffled when he let out a frustrated sigh and started to circle the bed. His eyes fixed on him when he went around to the machines and stared at them curiously as if he didn’t know what they were. He took his hand out again and poked at the heart monitor. A line on the screen jumped and dropped when he did so.

“Electromagnetic waves are, problematic.” He complained. “The short lifespan of a doppelganger is also problematic.” He looked at Minho. “Kibum, really is beautiful. I truly would have wished to linger here longer, to touch him again. Perhaps I feel this way because you truly do love him. Perhaps I feel this sudden ache in my very fragile being, this guilt, because you would.”

“Stop it” Minho growled, feeling utterly disgusted by him even saying his lover’s name or speak of laying a finger on him again. “Why are you here?”

“The one who summoned me got what he wanted, so my time is up.” He sounded defeated, wanting so badly for Minho to listen to him earnestly. When he spoke again it was desperate, almost pleading, urging Minho to listen. “With the remaining energy I have left I came here to warn you. You have to save him.”

            At this point, Minho was pass the point of doubt. He was staring face to face at what claimed to be his doppelganger, a supernatural clone of himself that came into existence to do someone else’s bidding. Who would go so far? Who else loved Kibum so much and hated Minho even more? Something came back to Minho in that trail of thought. The note left behind read “HS”. There was once someone who loved Kibum obsessively, to the point where Key couldn’t breathe and had to break him off. Someone who once bonded with his dogs, knew Shinee, and even once had access to his apartment. It had to be him.

“Park Hyeong-seop.” Minho concluded out loud, but was shocked to see his double shake his head in disagreement.  

“That’s what he wants you to think.” He informed him. “He ordered me to make it look “human”. Minho did it, and if not, then Hyeong-seop did it. They both have motive. They’ll be none the wiser.”

“Then who? Tell me!” Minho demanded and grabbed the black cloth of his shirt.

            The light above the bed flickered. The machines erupted in a chorus of beeps and alarms, which outside the room alarmed the nurses station that something was wrong.

“He’s closer than you think.” He whispered in an eerie echo.  

He leaned into Minho as the fabric of his shirt dematerialized. The cold hand he brought behind Minho’s ear made him shiver. Breath that felt like a winter chill ghosted over his cheek as he brought his lips an inch from his face. The lines of his face started to melt away, his face becoming distorted and all the more disturbing as the light blinked erratically.

Minho was petrified. Not by the crazy pounding of his heart. Not by the boisterous noises piercing his ears. Not even by the phenomenon of seeing and feeling his shadow self fading from reality. What was freezing him to the core and causing an anger so fierce to erupt from deep within him. What made him quiver from the very bottom of his soul, was the name that fell from his lips. One that repeated in a haunting mantra in his head as the room returned back to normal and he was left clutching nothing but air:

Jonghyun.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun DUUUUUUUNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!! Lmfao. Sorry it took so long to update. I started doubting myself to be honest. This was meant to be a one-shot prompt but as the story developed this is what I had in mind so I plan to see it through to the end. Please look forward to the conclusion and thank you for seeing things through this far. (**humble bow**)


	10. Chapter 10

Instead of returning to an empty dorm, Taemin and Jinki opted to stay in the hospital overnight and camp out in the waiting room, despite the rest that was way overdue. After the brief talk with their manager they tried convincing themselves to handle the situation in the calmest way possible. Returning to an empty dorm without their bandmates and looking over at empty beds opposite theirs in silence would only worsen their worry. However, as time dragged on painstakingly slow in the twilight hours, Taemin’s anxiety peaked once more and he realized that this was no better. As questions continued to bombard his mind, Jinki eventually buckled too and now was just as visibly worried. And so the two came to the mutual decision to help each other relieve stress in a way that only their intimacy could allow.

            The two singers stowed away like thieves in the night to a place where they wouldn’t be seen or disturbed by wondering eyes or CCTVs. They made their way to the vacant bathroom at the end of the hall. It was dimly lit, dank and altogether a strange place for them to do any sort of lewd activity running through their heated minds. However, in their frustration, Taemin and Jinki decided to utilize it nonetheless. They locked the door of the single-use tiled room of porcelain utilities and rushed into each other’s arms in an instant. Their lips interlocked and their hips shoved together as the younger pressed the elder against the beige cement wall.   

Time slipped by in uncountable measures as Jinki panted, his parted lips bruised from tasting Taemin’s soft lips and milky skin. Now he could feel tension flowing from his brain down to his gut as Taemin sat on his knees, greedily feasting on the stiff muscle in his mouth. His small mouth fit him like a hot moist glove as he bobbed his head back and forth, his tongue treating each inch with delicate care. Jinki held fast to his hair, holding fistfuls of the thin silky strands as his back sank against the wall and electricity surged through his limbs.

“Taemin-ah. I can’t.” he stammered weakly.

Taemin glanced up and would have grinned if not for his jaw being stretched to capacity. Instead he released the grip he had on Jinki’s waistband and snaked his hands up his chest, finding his nipples to lightly massage them. Jinki shuddered and roughly tugged the hair in his hands, wanting immediately to apologize in case it hurt. However, the muffled moan that erupted from deep within Taemin’s throat as he clenched his nipples told him otherwise. If not that, it was shown in how much slower his head moved along his shaft as his tongue glided along protruding veins. By the increased force of suction and hallowed cheeks flushed pink. By greedy slurping and eyes squeezing shut as the head of his cock hit the back of his throat.

Jinki trembled as pleasure coursed through his body. The sound of the younger man sucking him made his head spin and his ears hot. His voice became a mangled mix of his lover’s name and his surrender as he came in an electrifying spasm. His eyes sank downwards and he watched Taemin lap up the secretion, twisting his tongue once more around the head of his cock before popping it out of his mouth. Jinki deflated completely, his back gliding down the wall as his weak legs failed to support him. Taemin stood up, stopping his fall by placing both hands on the wall under his armpits. Jinki’s hands curled around his shoulders, closing his eyes as he claimed his lips. Yes, Jinki was older. He was expected to be the stronger one, the dominant one. But the control Taemin asserted over him just made him the first to be defeated. The first to fall in love, but certainly not the last.

Taemin hummed as he sucked on his bottom lip before pulling away to press his forehead into Jinki’s.

“Feeling better?” he smirked. Jinki chuckled drowsily.

“What do _you_ think?” he sassed. Taemin leaned in next to his ear, tugging on his earlobe with his teeth. Jinki trembled as the pain was soothed by hot lips and a tongue toying with it.     

“Taemin-ah.” He protested, which came out more like begging.

“Hmmm?” Taemin purred innocently.

            Jinki found the strength in his legs once again and stood firmly, no longer needing his help to do so. Pulling his hands off his shoulders he lightly pushed him away. Taemin fumbled and chuckled, watching in amusement as he collected himself. Jinki pulled up his jeans up over his boxers, buttoned them, then fixed his shirt before walking over to the sink to wash his hands. Taemin followed and snuck his arms around his waist, resting his chin on his shoulder.

“Now I kind of regret not going back to the dorm.” He confessed, fiddling with the top button of his pants. Jinki slapped his hand.

“Well, we’re here now.” He remarked, denying the tenacious man an obvious agreement.

“Right.” Taemin sighed.

When he spoke again all traces of playfulness in his voice were gone. He buried his face deep into his hyung’s shoulder and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist.

“Hyung. Can we all really get through this?”

“I think so.” Jinki smiled weakly. He gently stroked the top of the blonde’s head. “Let’s go check in on Kibum now.”

            Taemin released the clutch around his waist and took his turn at the sink checking his appearance and cleaning. Together they wandered out and quietly made their way to the farthest end of the hall where they could see the lights of Kibum’s room spilling out into the corridor. They were surprised when instead of meeting eyes with an exhausted Key and a hysterical Jonghyun they came face to face with a woman holding an armful of bed sheets. The young lady smiled bashfully when they walked in, brushing pass them to dispose of the used bedding into a waste bin.

“What’s going on?” Taemin asked as she returned to the empty bed to spread a clean fitted sheet over it. “Where is Kibum?”

“You didn’t know?” she inquired, stopping her cleaning to stare at them in confusion. “He was pulled from the hospital. Your manager came for him a while ago.”

“But they’re still treating him!” He practically shouted, startling her. Jinki grabbed his wrist and gave it a gentle squeeze. He took a deep breath and smiled apologetically. “I-I’m sorry. I just don’t understand what you’re saying to us.”

The woman scratched the back of her head.

“No offense, but…it’s not exactly news that SM pulls artists out of this hospital prematurely.” She remarked. “I heard he had activities in the morning or something urgent like that. You can ask them over at the nurse’s station.”

            Taemin wanted to be offended by the statement but it was far too much an obvious truth to deny. He turned and left the room, no longer patient enough to keep up the interrogation that would lead to an eventual dead end. Jinki rushed after him as he marched down the hall and ignored the nurse he bumped accidentally in the process. Jinki bowed and apologized for him before chasing him around the corner to the nurse’s station, just in time to witness the maknae slam his fists down on the counter.

“Tell me where Kibum is.” Taemin barked at the shocked lady sitting alone in front of him.

“I- “

“Bullshit.” He interrupted before she could even speak. “Our manager got him discharged. Is that true? When?”

“Lee Taemin!” shouted Jinki, drawing both their attention to him.

            Taemin’s eyes burning with rage softened when they met his. As he looked upon the younger man his heart ached because he knew that this was truly his breaking point. Without a second thought he grabbed his hand and pulled him close, encasing him warmly in his arms. Taemin said nothing. His small frame relaxed in the embrace and his soft hands clutch the back of his shirt. The elder rubbed his back and sighed.

“Let’s go back to the dorm.” Jinki suggested. “Jonghyun is probably there with him now, assuming we were home. We’ll figure out the rest when we get there.”

“Mm-hm.” Taemin agreed against him, and together they walked away, leaving the nurse in confusion as she watched their backs disappear down the corridor.  

**…**

Even after all the misfortune the night had brought him, Minho managed to find himself a slither of luck. The pair of hospital pants in his closet, the sleeping guard outside his door, and the emergency call at the opposite end of the hallway that made all the nurses flee from the station where an available phone was within his grasp. He was determined to get out of that hospital. In truth they had no legal right to hold him without filing charges against him or being served his rights. As far as he knew he was home free. Yet he knew better than to test SM’s power over him by trying to claim his possessions. Once he made his hasty phone call, he bolted to the back stairwell and escaped. Nothing could keep him trapped there. Nothing could keep him from finding Key.

The slam of the heavy steel exit door echoed in the alley that reeked of urine and garbage. His nose crinkled and he could feel himself gag at the pungent odor of trash piled high in the dumpster beside him. Minho shivered when a brisk breeze rushed up his gown, the loose strings flailing in the wind behind him. He gasped for breath when he shifted his pants, but the suffocating feeling of the spare he found in his room was a better alternative than wearing none at all. He looked to his right and watched the opening of the brick walls he was standing between, doing his damnedest to ignore the damp grimy feeling soaking into his socks. When a white car pulled up and blocked the passage, Minho rushed to it and hopped in.

The man sitting in the driver’s seat studied Minho’s appearance when he climbed in and slammed the door. The hospital pants he was wearing were far too short and his gown was loose. He probably didn’t tie it in the back. The bottom of his light blue socks were dyed a grungy brown. The dirt and god knows whatever else he stepped in was going to stain the tan rug on the passenger side of his car. Of course those small details were far less suspicious than the phone call he’d gotten from the man at such an ungodly hour. Nevertheless, here he was, helping a hospital escapee stow away to who knows where. Because that’s what friends were for, or so he told himself when he pulled himself out of bed to respond to Minho’s S.O.S.  

“So, you must be in a bind to ask this of me.” He said as he pulled off.

“I’m sorry Hyung.” Minho apologized.

Chang-min looked beyond exhausted, having just hours ago returned from Japan after another TVXQ dome tour. He was still wearing his pajamas and his hair was shaggy. It was fortunate for Minho that due to his veteran status their company actually gave him more room to breathe. His late night drove would go unnoticed, and so would the company he was now keeping.

“You better be.” He smirked. “Where are you heading anyway?”

“To my manager’s place.”

“Right.” Chang-min nodded. “But I thought he was still staying in the dorms.”

“No, not anymore. He moved out when…Kibum did….”

            Chang-min glanced over at the younger singer from the corner of his eye when his voice trailed off and he went silent. Wheels turned in Minho’s mind, and it occurred to him that maybe that was part of the plan all along. How long had Jonghyun been devising this plot? How long had he been deceiving them?  Perhaps Jonghyun never really went to the studio when he couldn’t be reached. Perhaps he discovered the dark magic used to summon the doppelganger in those dark complex works of literature he constantly immersed himself in. What was in it for their manager?

“Bastard.” Minho cursed, not completely sure of which new nemesis he was actually cursing.

Chang-min turned his eyes back on the road. He really was a good friend to go so far with almost no questions asked. No one outside of Shinee truly knew Minho better. He was too considerate and selfless to ask anyone for anything if he could help it. Minho would make it up to Chang-min for the rest of his life if he had to, yet Chang-min would never ask it of him. He knew his heart well. He knew that Kibum was his heart. If Minho was acting so rash and desperate it meant that he was in danger.

“Okay.’ Chang-min said with determination. “Tell me where this bastard lives.”

           

…

 

            Minho had no idea how much time passed during this whole ordeal until the sky started making its subtle little changes. Streaks of orange sliced through a canvas of pale blue as the navy blue color blended into the horizon. The sun would be up soon and as he stepped out of Chang-min’s car he felt the damp moisture of the morning dew settling on the grass of his manager’s yard. He still didn’t give a damn about the chilly morning breeze weaving through his loose gown, nor about the grime in-between his toes. His anger burned too hot for him to notice it as he marched over the small grassy hill towards the porch and trotted up the stairs to bang on the man’s door.

“Kim Dae-hyun!” he shouted.

            The smell of cigarettes hit him when the door opened and his manager stepped out. It pissed Minho off that he smelled like an astray but it made his blood boil that he was rubbing his eyes as if he slept well and was being disturbed. Minho balled his fist and felt the knuckles crack before withdrawing his arm and slugging him straight in the nose. The baffled man stumbled back on impact, falling back onto the hardwood floor. Chang-min jumped out of his car when he saw the man go down. He cursed and dashed over to the house, immediately pushing Minho inside and pulling the door shut.

“Minho.” He scolded in a hushed voice. “Don’t cause a scene. You know I’m here to help you but we don’t need this to make the news. You don’t even know if anyone else is home.”

“Fuck the internet.” Spat Minho angrily. “And look at this place. It’s a bachelor’s pad. No one else is probably here. Screw it if they are.”

“Ah. Jesus Christ man.” Chang-min fussed rubbing his face with his hands. “I get it but just, just let me handle this.”

            Chang-min stooped down next to the groaning man on the floor who was holding his bloody nose. He let out an exhausted sigh and rubbed his forehead.

“Ya, Dae-hyun.”

The man glanced over at the familiar voice and gaped at him.

“Chang-min?” He gasped. “What are you-?”

“Look.” Chang-min huffed impatiently, interrupting whatever obvious questions he had to ask. “We’re in a hurry so I’ll be blunt. Just give us the answers to our questions and I won’t have to blackmail you. I know things about you, well about everyone really. I’ve been in this sleazy company long enough to know what goes on behind the scenes. I’m assuming you didn’t make whatever arrangement you have without making an outrageous demand yourself. So just fess up.”

“What are you talking about?” He asked cluelessly.

“Don’t fuck with me!” shouted Minho. He stomped around to the other side of him and grabbed him by the collar, forcibly bringing him an inch from his face. He gulped when Minho’s nose flared. His eyes burned into him like a wild bull ready to ram into an innocent man who should not have worn the color red that day. “Kibum! Where did Jonghyun take him! Why would you…why would you do this to us?!”

            Minho’s eyes shook as he fought the tears trying to form. His hands trembled as he kept the grip on the shirt in his hands. Chang-min didn’t try stopping him this time. He stood up and walked a few paces away from them, coughing to clear the knot that formed in his throat when he heard the pain in his friend’s voice. Minho never showed his wounds. He avoided having others clean or treat them. This time the cut was far too deep. The blood was rushing out and dying his skin. Now a mound of salt was sitting in it causing it to sting. Yet Minho was baring it all and pushing through the pain to save the love of his life.

“I-”

Dae-hyun averted his eyes, unable to directly stare into those big expressive eyes any longer. He’d done something that was causing pain he thought was secondary to his own pleasure. Now, with those desperate quivering eyes fixed on him, how could he not face it? He brought his eyes back to attention and swallowed hard before speaking.

“Jonghyun…he has a condo.” He explained in a meek voice. When it came out lower than he thought it did, he cleared his throat and tried again. “Jonghyun has a secret house on the outskirts of Seoul that no one but me knows about. Sometimes he goes there to write. Sometimes for other things that he doesn’t tell me about.”

“How did he buy your silence?” Chang-min questioned, glancing at the two over his shoulder. “Money?”

“Yes.” He admitted lowly. “That and…other things.”

Minho released his collar, letting him drop to the floor as he rose to his feet.

“You didn’t.” he breathed out.

Dae-hyun sat up and wiped away the remaining drops of blood leaking from his nose with the sleeve of his shirt. He climbed to his feet and slightly looked up to face Minho.

“I…have always liked Jonghyun.” He confessed. “I even dreamt about him. When I became Shinee’s manager, I thought nothing could ever make me happier. I’m sure Jonghyun knew it. A year after his break-up with Se-kyung, he said he just wanted a place to himself. I thought there wasn’t anything odd about that…not until he confessed that it was all for Key. I didn’t know what he meant at the time. But he insisted that no one could know, and he needed my help. So I bought the place for him, and he offered money and his body to keep the secret. I just couldn’t deny him.”

Minho slowly stepped back until his back hit the wall.

“You. You’re even worse than I thought.” Minho accused in a shaky voice. Dae-hyun looked away. “We trusted you, all five of us. We wouldn’t have gotten this far without you. But you…you lied to our faces all this time. Shinee is ruined all because of your selfish depravity. He’ll never even love you back yet you did this. You helped twist him instead of getting him help. You’re supposed to take care of us! How could you!”

“I don’t expect you to understand.” Dae-hyun said quietly. He paused, then stared at Minho again. “Then again, maybe you understand better than anyone else.”

“I’m nothing like you.” Minho said through gritted teeth.

“Oh really?” Dae-hyun smirked. “Aren’t you the one breaking out of hospitals at six in the morning and beating down people’s doors making demands? You even dragged Chang-min out of bed to run around Seoul looking for me.”

A crooked smile spread across his lips as he let out a mockingly psychotic chuckle.

“All of this is for Kibum.” He continued. “Because you love him. You would become someone else, risk doing things you normally wouldn’t; all for him. Just like Jonghyun’s doing for Kibum. Just like I’m doing for Jonghyun. See? We’re not all that different. We’re just fools in love.”

His words sank into Minho like venom. Burning through his skin. Seeping into his veins. Staining his heart. Was he really the same is this man? This sick human being who sold himself to someone who didn’t love him, just to be close to him? Is that what he’d done all those years he waited for Kibum to come to him? Smiling when Key confided in him over his past love affairs while hiding his feelings. Chang-min walked up to Minho and gently put a hand on his shoulder, interrupting his thoughts and drawing his attention.

“Don’t you dare.” Chang-min implored him. “He doesn’t even deserve to be in the same room as someone with as good a heart as yours. His obsession with Jonghyun doesn’t hold a candle to your love for Kibum. He doesn’t even know what that word really means. You do, and you deserve it. I’m sure, no, I _know_ that Kibum must think the same. He needs you to believe and fight for that right now. Believe in yourself. Don’t lose to this Minho.”

“Hyung…”

            The first rays of the sun spilled in through the small window at the top of the front door and broke into the hall. Minho looked at Dae-hyung, standing there with a twisted expression as blood dried between his nostrils and upper lip. His eyes were a reflection of madness, unclear and clouded. Like an empty vessel with no soul. Minho’s eyes scrunched up when the light hit a mirror he didn’t notice hanging on the wall behind him. When he could focus his vision again he was staring back at himself, a look of defeat on his face as clear as the fast approaching day. Chang-min was right. There was a difference. He still had a soul, and the barer of the other half of it was waiting for him somewhere outside the city right now.

            Minho suddenly laughed, which surprised Dae-hyun, who was thinking that the younger man really had gone mad. That wasn’t the case. Minho shook his head and stepped up to him, firmly planting both hands on his shoulders.

“Dae-hyun.” He said with that same old Minho charm. “I need that address. You see, if Kibum knew that I wasted so much time doubting myself and indulging you instead of rushing to his rescue like the hero he thinks I am, I’ll never hear the end of it.”

Chang-min smiled.

“If I were you, I wouldn’t waste much more of his time.” He warned. “You may have seen him angry, but Minho is even worse when he’s calm.”

            The light moved over the hall and fell onto the side of Minho’s face and Dae-hyun’s breath caught in his throat. Suddenly he looked like an angel. The way the sun kissed the skin of his cheek, highlighted his hair and shined in the corner of his big brown eyes was almost ethereal. It was the most brilliant light he’d ever seen, which burned even brighter than that of Jonghyun’s when he first laid eyes on him.

What captured him more than anything else was the slightly disrupting darkness that he could feel creeping up on him. Something in Minho’s aura that made it feel like the Grim Reaper was hovering behind him, slowly drawing back his scythe, ready to cut his soul right out of his body. He felt himself tremble when Minho’s smile widened and his clutch on his shoulders tightened. The tip of the blade was moving closer to the back of his neck. A chill shot down his spine. The Angel of Death had come to Dae-hyun and he was powerless against his beauty and power; and his name was Choi Minho.

“Okay…okay I’ll give it to you.” He surrendered. “I’ll give you anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wah, angry Minho is hot in any form O/////O. You betta go get ya man Minho!!! And Ontae is officially confirmed. OMG *////*. Tell me how you guys felt about that by the way ^^
> 
> Okay. Fangirling aside, this was definitely not the way I assumed a break-through would have happened, but I have no regrets. While this was meant to be the last chapter, what I have to do in order to resolve everything will make it too dense. Now we’ve come to the part of the story where all the pieces are in place (finally) and all that is left is saving Kibummie and confronting Jonghyun. I do hope my brain does whatever dance it did that caused this chapter to happen cause whoa O_O lol. I’m sorry I took so long and I hope you felt that this update was worth it T_T. Please look forward to the actual conclusion next time. Thanks again for reading ^^


	11. Rest For The Weary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Annyeong everyone. It’s been a long time coming, but finally and absolutely, we have arrived at the conclusion of “Restless”. I’ve had a very trying month. On the cusp of dealing with some mental health issues, moving, losing my Grandmother and ultimately coming down with a cold. Basically; I‘ve been going through some real hell, but at least something good came out of all my suffering: the completion of this story. So without further a due, thank you all so much for following this story and please enjoy the thrilling conclusion of “Restless” ^^
> 
> Warning - TBH this should be obvious. A lot of triggers ahead. Continue at your own discretion

            The morning sun cast its hot yellow rays into the Shinee dormitory. They beamed into the living room, burning the black leather sofa. They poured through open doorways, over vacant beds, and across the hardwood surface of an empty kitchen table. Taemin and Jinki weaved in and out of each room, desperately calling out the names of their housemates. Nothing. They met again in the living room breathless and panicked. Jinki shielded his eyes as he walked over to the window and closed the curtains.

Taemin let out an exasperated sigh and plopped down onto the couch. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and glided his thumb across the screen. There was nothing new in the call log or his message center. Why wouldn’t Jonghyun contact them when he left with Kibum? What will happen to Minho? Where could they all be right now? He tossed the phone aside and cupped his forehead in his hands while staring helplessly at the floor. So many questions with no answers. So left in the dark that it was becoming increasingly difficult to see the light. Fearful. Hopeless.

“It’s all my fault.” Taemin sobbed.

Jinki stooped down in front of him and pushed his hands away, holding his face gently in his own.

“Taemin-ah.” He smiled warmly. “How in the world is any of this your fault?”

“Because it was _my_ idea to go to that bathroom.” He whimpered. “It was _my_ decision to think about my own needs instead of going straight to Kibum’s room. If we went there first…if we-“

“But it’s a curious thing, isn’t it?” Jinki interrupted inquisitively. “If our manager was going to discharge Kibum, why would he hide that from us when we were talking? Besides, you weren’t the only one stressed out. You didn’t make that decision all on your own. I know Kibummie would understand.”

            Taemin paused as the thought sank in. It was a good question; why wouldn’t he disclose that fact? Not only that, but Jinki was certainly at his breaking point too. If they’d both gone to face Kibum in such a state, he would have just yelled at them to go home. He would have smiled through his pain and told them not to worry. Just like he did the first time. Just like he always did. _I’m okay_. For their sakes. _I’m okay_. The only white lie he could ever tell. The chime of Jinki’s cellphone disrupted his contemplation and he watched him rise to his feet to dig it out of his pocket.

“Hello?” He answered cautiously, not having recognized the number that flashed across the screen.

“Hyung.”

“Minho!” He exclaimed.

Taemin leapt to his feet and pushed up against him.

“Hyung!”

“Taemin-ah.” Minho smiled in the receiver.  

Undoubtedly, Key was his soulmate, but a soft spot in his heart was reserved just for Taemin. There was nothing in the world like hearing the younger man’s voice calling out to him. It was so fulfilling to hear, that he simply couldn’t help the joy that overcame him.

“I really needed that.” Minho sighed happily. “Now I know that things are going to work out fine.”

“Where are you?” Jinki pressed. “I thought they had you trapped in the hospital.”

“It’s a long story, but forget about that for now.” He dismissed. “Where are you and Taemin?”

“We’re at the dorm.” He informed. “But there’s no one here. Jonghyun and Kibum-”

“I know.” Minho interrupted gravely. “They wouldn’t be there…but I know where to find them.”

It was then that Jinki could hear a car honk in the background. Someone was cursing out another driver and beeping their horn frantically. The tires of the car screeched and Minho advised his driver to be careful yet quick. He insisted that there was no time for petty traffic squabbles and they needed to get to their destination as soon as possible.

“What do you mean?” Jinki questioned warily. “What’s going on?”

“Never mind all the details. Jinki, listen to me carefully.” Minho implored him. “I’m going there right now. You…you won’t like what’s happened, but we’ll get to that later. Just follow my instructions and meet me there. I’ll explain everything when this is over.”

            Jinki and Taemin listened tentatively. In their heads they questioned the mystery of what was happening. However, this was all they had to go on and that was better than nothing. Minho’s reluctance to be informative, the strange location they were given, the secrecy of their activity; all of it had to be for a reason. They trusted Minho. All they needed to know was that their friends were in danger and they could do something to help. Minho hung up the phone and they acted with haste, praying from the bottom of their hearts that everything was going to be okay.

 

…

 

            A misty white abyss, flushed with pink, orange and violet clouds. A place where the ground was the sky and the sky stretched to eternity. Key groaned as he came into consciousness amidst this mystic space. Nausea settled in as a fragrant musk wafted up his nostrils, the mixed smell of apple cinnamon and citrus quickly overtaking his senses. His eyelids felt heavy as they lifted, his vision blurring into clarity as he gazed up at the sight of rolling clouds.

 _This isn’t real._ He rationalized. _At least, it doesn’t feel real._

            Key pulled himself to his feet, taking a moment to balance himself after his initial wobbly stance. He gazed about slowly and cautiously, that intoxicating aroma in every pocket of air he turned in. What was it about the smell that started to make his heart sink? Why was there ice creeping over warmth, pulsing within him as he tried to recall it? Like an infant, smelling the comforting fragrance of his mother’s perfume against her breasts. Then a chilling wind whirling around that same infant, as it lays crying, abandoned on the step of a convent.

 

…

 

            A memory came into his mind. A cold Christmas Eve from years ago. Ice sickles glued onto a wide windowpane, covering it in translucent spikes. The tiny red, green and white bulbs decorating the Christmas tree lit all the faces of his close friends. Everyone gathered and glowed like a chorus of angels surrounding him. He thanked his manager for helping them achieve a year of success. He goofed around with Nicole and Woohyun while they pecked his cheeks under the mistletoe and teased him about a potential love affair to come. Taemin carefully sipped a whipped cream-topped hot chocolate that he was very eager to drink. He warned him to blow on it as he walked pass. He chuckled lowly at Jinki and Minho as they bickered in the kitchen over who would get the last piece of the black forest cake he baked.

          Joyous laughter filled the Shinee dormitory that cold winter night as he alone slipped down the hallway and stepped to the door of their bedroom. Shyly, he peered down at the small gift box in his hands and crept into the room. The voices died down opposite the door when it closed behind him.

“Bummie.”

            Jonghyun’s voice rung through him like the jingle of wind chimes on a breezy autumn afternoon. It bounced off the walls of his heart, but he cleared his throat to disrupt it. His tiny gift was a candle, a beautiful red wax candle in the shape of a rose that he crafted himself. It wasn’t as nice as the blazer their manager gave him, or as expensive as the guitar the Blue Night Radio staff had presented to him; but it was honest and from his heart. Jonghyun accepted it graciously and smelled it slowly, then released a melting sigh of satisfaction as he cradled it against his chest.

“Jonghyun, Merry Christmas and…I love you.”

Jonghyun’s eyes softened while listening to Kibum’s confession. He gently sat the candle down on the windowsill and beckoned him to come close. Kibum stepped forward and for a split second the world stood still. The autumn wind grew fierce, the hanging metal rods sending a ping that sharply struck through his mind when Jonghyun’s lips finally formed the words his heart had been yearning to hear. When Kibum felt the soft press of their lips gliding together; he was sure that their apple cinnamon scented love would last forever.

 

…

 

But now he was reminded of the true nature of it. A dream that died long ago. A fragrant reminder of his broken heart. The heart that Minho worked endlessly to help mend. Minho, who was now fighting against a false accusation with no defense. Defense that he himself lacked from an unknown source who threatened his peace of mind and the very sanctity of their bond.

“Bummie.”

            Kibum whirled around when he heard Jonghyun’s voice. There he was, coming towards him slowly, dressed in a loose cotton shirt and slacks as white and airy as the mist. His feet were bare, and every step was leaving a deep red shaggy footprint, just to disappear seconds later. Key took a step back but his foot slipped. In a flash, Jonghyun was upon him, his strong arms clasped around his back as he supported him against his chest. He was masked in that same sweet odor as the atmosphere. Ethereal. Dreamlike. Unnatural. Something wasn’t right.

“Jonghyun, what is this?” Key asked shakily, his body unable to do anything but stay encased in his embrace. “The hospital. We were in the hospital. Minho-“

He hushed him and held him close.

“It’s okay. It’s all gonna be okay.”

            The clouds shrank, fading away as the mist melted into nothing. The light dimmed as the seemingly endless sky disappeared and took form, the space becoming more solid and defined. They were in a bedroom now, candles lit everywhere, casting playful shadows about the walls as the flames danced on the wicks. Two large windows that stretched high as the ceiling were both covered by thick black drapes. They met the floor, a soft, red, shaggy rug that stretched across the entirety of the room.

            The musk was thick and intoxicating. Key’s head was swimming, still trying to form what was meant to be a line of questions concerning where they had been and where they are now. It was getting harder to get a grasp on his mind, and the feeling of Jonghyun’s familiar touch was sending chills down his spine.

 “You feel so fragile in my arms.” Jonghyun whispered softly, “You should lay down.”

Jonghyun’s voice echoed in Kibum’s head. He wanted to speak but could only release a stuttering gasp when Jonghyun suddenly unwrapped his arms, leaving him feeling faint. Slowly and gently, he trailed his fingertips up and over Kibum’s shoulders, down his arms, to his hands, and finally interlaced them together. When he trembled Jonghyun chuckled as he pulled him along, carefully guiding him in a new direction to what he could see was a bed. A deep red canopy hung over the large bed covered by red wine sheets. His head spun when Jonghyun whirled him around and before he knew it his back was weightlessly falling into satin.

It wasn’t until his skin was gliding against the softness beneath him that Kibum realized that he was naked. Before he could question it his eyes were fixed on Jonghyun, gaping mindlessly as he stripped off his clothes. His biceps tightened as he peeled off the shirt and it fluttered to the floor. He made quick work of the pants and dropped them as well before he crawled onto the bed. Key threw up his hands in defense, but Jonghyun easily subdued him, gripping his wrists together and pinning them down hard over his head. The candlelight made his muscular profile look intimidating yet alluring as he hovered over him. Kibum could feel his temperature rising; the increasing heat moving from his head, to his cheeks, and throughout his entire body.

“Jonghyun.” Kibum pleaded weakly in his tight grip. “Let me go. I don’t know what you did to me but this…this isn’t right.”

“I can’t do that, Kibum. I can’t because I… I love you!” Jonghyun confessed desperately as tiny flames flickered in his eyes, highlighting the intensity and passion that drove his words. “Letting you go was the worse decision I ever made in my life. I won’t mess this up again. I’m nothing without you. I just want to remind you of where you belong.”

“No. You can’t-”

His words were cut off by the two fingers Jonghyun shoved in his mouth. He gagged when he twisted them, but then relaxed his jaw to help fit them inside. Jonghyun swiped his tongue across his bottom lip, then ducked his head down, hungrily seizing his nipples. Key’s eyes fluttered shut and he moaned, obediently working his tongue around and sucking the two digits. Saliva gathered on them and he flinched whenever Jonghyun’s skillful tongue flicked the perky buds of skin.

 _Why?_  Key questioned. _Why can’t I fight this?_

            Kibum gasped when Jonghyun finally withdrew his fingers, a long stream of saliva dragging from the wet fingertips to his chin. Jonghyun lifted his head to look at him, his eyes smoky and his breath erratic as he scanned his damp rosy skin and moist lips. Tears welled up and gathered in Kibum’s eyes then started to stream down his face.  

“You.” He stammered weakly. “I don’t know how, but all of this; it was you. How could you do this to me?”

Jonghyun released his wrists and glided his hand down to his cheek and brushed the tears away with his thumb.

“Because without you; my life is a lie. Every note I sing. Every song I write. It’s meaningless as long as you keep turning away from me. I thought there was always a chance that you would come back, but then, then you turned to Minho…”

The agony in his heart washed over his face the instant he said his name. He shook his head then stared intently into Kibum’s eyes to cement the next words he spoke.

“I destroyed this world. Your world, his world, and mine. It’s not natural if we’re not together.” 

Jonghyun leaned down, making Kibum tremble when his breath ghosted over his earlobe.

“I’ll make you forget.” He promised menacingly. “I’ll make you forget everything Minho made you feel. You’ll remember me. And then, then you’ll be mine again.”

            Kibum inhaled sharply and his skin prickled as Jonghyun began admiring him with his fingertips. He traced the remembered curves and lines of his body. From the top of his thighs to the back of his knees. Along the side of his shins, down between his toes. From the curve of his hips, pelvis, the dip of his belly button, up to his nipples. From the crook of his neck to the clef of his chin. Key moaned and feebly gripped fistfuls of satin.

“God you’re beautiful.” Jonghyun rasped against his skin, tasting it with little pecks and bites.

            There was no resistance to the touch. It felt like Jonghyun etched out every bit of endurance as his hands trailed all over his heated flesh. Kibum’s breath hitched when his lips followed the same path. His head was spinning again and his heart pounded frantically as he rolled his head to the side, the simple task being so suddenly arduous that it left him panting. Even if the heat between their bodies reminded him of steamy winter nights from long ago. Even if the breath grazing his skin once turned him into a drooling fool ready to be held at the drop of a hat. Even if he knew the psychotic love Jonghyun was confessing was honest and real; he couldn’t bare looking at him.

            This Jonghyun, this monster, wasn’t the Jonghyun he loved and to this day still cherished. That man died somewhere in the core of the beast that devastated his entire universe. Now, all he could do was feel trapped in his own body, wishing, praying, that he could wake up from this nightmare. He closed his eyes. Darkness, endless darkness. His frail body bound by thorny vines sat amidst the void. A hazy white silhouette appeared, with a face of almost holy purity. He beheld the smile, begged to hear the voice and wished with every fiber of his being that the hands could reach him as his body continued to lose the battle against his tormenter. A tear seeped from the corner of his eye and rolled down his face, landing soundlessly in the red satin sheets. His mouth couldn’t form the name he wanted to cry out, one that died in the abyss of his mind as he whispered it weakly to himself:

_Minho…_

 

…

 

            The car rattled as it rolled down the bumpy dirt road, winding through a thicket of dying trees. Even the radiant sunlight spilling through the crooked branches couldn’t make the atmosphere more alive than it was. Dead, like the carcass of a bison, it’s decayed fatty tissue being gorged on viciously by starving vultures. Dead, like the crackled remnants of an autumn leaf being crushed underfoot. A chill went down Minho’s spine as Chang-min cautiously drove up to the base of a worn stone staircase. When the car came to a complete stop, he stepped out and gazed up at the rustic European styled mansion. 

             It was a compact fortress. Two stories of thick ashy stone with tall gothic windows shielded by black curtains. It felt both romantic and haunting, like something ripped from the pages of an Anne Rice book or extracted from the imagination of Tim Burton. Minho found himself marveling at it as it loomed over him, but there was something undeniably eerie about standing there in its shadow. Something in his head screamed at him to turn away, but he stood his ground. There was no way in hell he would take the chance waiting on Jinki and Taemin to arrive with the police, sitting outside like a fearful fool while Jonghyun remained on the other side of those large oak doors doing god knows what to Kibum.

“I’ll go in with you.” Chang-min called from the car as he watched him hesitate.

Minho turned and shook his head.

“No!” He refused. “I’m going in alone. I have to confront him. Call Taemin and Jinki. Tell them to hurry.”

“But, wait!“ 

           

            It was too late. Conviction pushed Minho pass anxiety and he was already dashing up the old staircase, forcing the heavy doors open. He stumbled in, the doors flying wide open before swinging back, shutting loudly behind him. Slim lines of sunlight bled through breaks in the curtains, showering the wide vault with golden rays. The thick layers of dust were like ash beneath his feet as he slowly crossed the wide circular room, his eyes traveling up to the meeting point of the high webbed arches that created the ceiling.

            The place was extravagant in all of its age and emptiness, and in his admiration of it Minho noted how suitable it truly was for Jonghyun. This strange little country mansion in all of its creepy ambiance, a fitting stage for the play he had set in motion. The manager: his stage-hand. The doppelganger: his understudy. Kibum: his love interest. And Minho: his adversary. Except Minho wouldn’t let him be the hero. No. Jonghyun was the villain, who had his prince trapped in a tower, and he was ready to fight through fire and brimstone to save him.

            Minho’s heart stopped when the sound of Kibum’s voice struck through the silence, a blood-curdling scream that made every bit of his being quiver. Again it resounded, ricocheting off the walls and piercing through him like a bullet to his brain. His feet moved before he was aware of it, the shock so great that he couldn’t even hear the tap of the shoes Chang-min gave him as he climbed the steps of the grand staircase. It was repeating, a combination of screaming and moaning echoing through the long upstairs corridor.

            Minho ran down the hall, the stone faces of granite statues aligning it glaring at him as he passed them. Now he was hearing Jonghyun too, rough grunting layered with Kibum’s cries. The large double doors of a master bedroom were in sight and as if in slow motion he reached for them desperately.  

            The doors flew open and crashed against the wall, causing the lights of the candles to shake and the tiny flames to flicker. Minho’s eyes widened when they fell on them. Jonghyun breathlessly pounded Kibum into the bed. Kibum’s arms were secured around his neck, his slender back arched while the crown of his head disappeared in red sheets, his mouth gaping open as the sound of his strangled voice filled the room. Jonghyun pressed his hands hard into the back of his thighs, smoothly rolling his hips as his strokes became painstakingly slower.

            Jonghyun gazed up at Minho, his face dripping with sweat and his eyes burning with an orange glint like that of the candlelight. He hadn’t expected him to show up, or anyone for that matter. That tool of a manager probably broke down and blabbed because now he had what he truly wanted out of him. He had Kibum, his face flushed and damp, his body quivering as he fit so perfectly inside of him. Now, that frozen defeat on Minho’s face was pushing him over the edge in a way that he never could have imagined.

            A grin splayed across Jonghyun’s lips. Before Key could react to the sound of Minho’s arrival, he pulled out almost completely. Then, with one hard thrust buried himself all the way back in, unloading inside of Kibum in a convulsive rush of heat. Kibum’s sharp fingernails dug into his skin and he choked out a final melting moan, clenching tightly around him as his own orgasm came out in warm messy strands of white liquid streaking his chest. Jonghyun closed his eyes and exhaled erratically, loudly and purposefully. After a moment of blissful shuddering, he carefully pulled out of him and climbed off the bed, leaving Kibum winded and trembling. He walked away and picked his pants up off the floor. Finally, Kibum raggedly rolled to his side. His eyes slowly peeled open and he was shocked when they met Minho’s.    

            Minho’s feet felt like 500 pound weights as he stood there, staring intently at Kibum. His eyes were stuck in their sockets, unable to move or fix on anything other than his swollen lips and blood-shot eyes. His eardrums pulsed as blood rushed to his head. Nothing was comprehensible. Not the thundering of his aching heart. Not the murmur of words spilling from Kibum’s lips as panic washed over his face. And for a moment, not even the click of the chamber before Jonghyun lifted a gun to his head. Once the sound registered, he turned mechanically and was staring down the barrel of a gun, with Jonghyun staring at him from behind it and his finger readied at the trigger.

“Hyung…”

“Don’t call me that.” He growled. “You lost your right the moment you took Kibum from me.”

“Jonghyun.” Key breathed shakily, struggling to his knees with the corner bed post as his support. “What…what are you doing?”

“I trusted you more than anyone else.” Jonghyun continued furiously. “You, the charismatic friendly-neighborhood Minho. You, with an unwavering heart of gold. You, the last person I ever thought would take my heart and trample all over it.”

“It’s not like that.” Minho defended. “You know it’s not. I would never do anything to hurt you. I hid my feelings for Kibum long before anyone knew they existed. Even before _I_ knew. Please believe me. If I could help it I-“

“It’s too late for that.” Jonghyun said coldly, pressing the snout of the gun into his forehead. “You should have stayed in that hospital.  

            The muscles in Jonghyun’s face tightened as he glared with his shaky hand around the gun. What Minho saw in his eyes was pain, boiling to action as he stood now ready to shoot. Never in his dreams had he meant to ever cause it, nor had he expected his love to create such distortion in the other man’s mind. Now, he was facing a madman. One who’d gone so far as to sacrifice everything to reclaim what he thought was the last shred of his craving soul. There was something in those enraged eyes that made him ask himself;

_Have I really wronged you, Jonghyun?_

“Jonghyun.” Kibum beckoned, drawing his attention away from Minho. “You got what you wanted right? Me. Submissive and looking at you again, only you.”

            He slipped one tired leg off the bed, struggling with the other before deciding to leave it there. One arm remained clutching the bedpost while he offered the other, slowly and carefully raising his hand until Jonghyun’s eyes were fixed on it.

“Jonghyun, please.” He pleaded with a weak smile. “Just, just come back to bed. We can keep going. It was amazing. All I need is you. Let Minho go. We don’t need to worry about him anymore. Let’s just be happy.”

            The moment the snout of the gun was at a slight distance from his forehead Minho side-stepped and grabbed the handle of the gun. Surprised and furious, Jonghyun held onto it for dear life.

“Damnit Jonghyun, let go!” He growled, struggling against his strength as Jonghyun held on, yanking in the opposite direction. With a tug Jonghyun flew towards him, crashing against Minho’s chest with the gun in the air.

“You should have never crossed that line.” Jonghyun snarled, as he tried prying his hand off of him. “You call yourself a friend. How long were you after him? Did you listen when we fucked in the dorm? Did you like it that much? You’re nothing to me!”

Minho groaned in pain when Jonghyun stomped on his foot in attempt to throw off his balance, the shoes he had on provided no cushion for the force. He stretched his long arms to length, forcing the gun aside in both their hands.

“I never” Minho argued. “I fought this for so long, _just_ for your sake. I suffered with it until I broke down and couldn’t fight it anymore. I love Kibum, but I’ve done nothing wrong, You’ve gone too far Jonghyun.”

“You say this like you’re righteous.” Jonghyun countered, forcing the gun to face another direction. “You say you love him so much. You preach it like a religion, yet you scorn me for what I’ve done. Who the hell do you think you are?!”

With added pressure he forced the snout back towards Minho’s face. Minho stumbled back and tried to pry his finger away from the trigger but it wouldn’t budge.

“You’re just justifying rape, and possibly murder.” Minho accused angrily. “How dare you claim that something like this is a proclamation of love? You’ve made me an enemy. You’ve hurt Taemin and Jinki. You even hurt the one you claim to love. You’re sick. You need help! Jonghyun please!”

“No!” Jonghyun snapped back as he used all his strength to curl his finger around the trigger. “I don’t need help! I need nothing from you! Just…fucking…DIE!”

            In a moment of panic, Minho pushed his hands again, and in that split second the gun went off, firing one piercing shot that made them both flinch. Minho’s heart jumped in his chest and he clenched his eyes shut in anticipation of a bullet, but when he didn’t feel that painful burning he gasped. The relief was momentary, because the next sounds made his head spin. A heart-wrenching scream. A heavy thud. Coughing, and then the sound of Jonghyun shouting Kibum’s name. He felt the grip Jonghyun had on the gun loosen and felt it slip from both their hands, landing almost soundlessly to the floor. When he opened his eyes Jonghyun was frozen, his eyes shaking in their sockets and his mouth gaping stupidly as he looked straight ahead like a deer in headlights. He followed his line of sight, sweeping over the short distance between where they stood to the bed.

            It was the first time since he entered the room that Minho truly noticed the candlelight. The scattered flames were surrounding them, radiating a warm fragrant light, dimming the reds of the décor to the point where everything looked black. The thin over-lapping canopy, the messy sheets bunched up on the bed, and the thick oozing blood that was spilling from a small hole in Kibum’s chest. He was on the floor now, the dark carpet making his ragged profile stick out as he laid there with tears streaming from his eyes. Kibum cried messily, his hands quivering as he sprawled them out before his eyes, looking at the dark liquid staining them and draining from his chest.

“Ki…Kibum…” Minho choked out and ran over, dropping to his knees to scoop him up. Key whined painfully as Minho lifted his torso onto his thighs and curled his arms around him. He coughed when he sat him up against his chest and a splash of blood stained his hospital gown. Minho’s eyes stung and tears pushed out in thick drops, dripping onto Kibum’s face as he gazed up to meet them.

“Minho you…” Key struggled to say. “You look like a hero standing in the door. So cheesy.”

“Idiot.” Minho laughed woefully. “Don’t waste your energy on sarcasm. We gotta get you to the-”

Kibum coughed harder this time, and more blood gushed from the bullet wound, causing him to wince in pain. With little strength he reached up, sliding his hand onto Minho’s cheek. Blood smeared his face as a weak thumb stroked his bottom lip.

“Is that why this happened? The…the world can’t handle me any-”

More convulsive coughing caused his whole body to tremor. Minho clutched him tighter in his arms and went up on one knee to lift them both up.

“Hold on!” Minho shouted desperately, struggling to his feet with Key in his arms while his body went limp and grew heavier by the second. “The hospital. I’ll take you to the hospital! Chang-min is waiting. Please, hold on Bummie! Kibummie!”

            Kibum started saying something, but lost control of his words. Minho’s words also faded, as well as his face as his vision blurred and eyes closed. It felt like he was slipping into something that felt similar to the dream-like state he’d been in the whole time. However, there was something warm and soothing about it. Perhaps it was Minho’s voice, a mournful cry becoming a hushed whisper on the wind. Perhaps it was his touch, the suffocating constriction of his strong arms becoming a gentle cradle, lulling him to sleep.

            Even the sting of the bullet that struck him felt like a warm tingling in his chest as he continued to drift. Deeper he fell, and deeper still, as the faces of those he loved appeared before him. His precious Taemin. His strong Jinki. The ever sentimental Jonghyun. Even his beloved late grandmother. And finally, his love Minho. But why was he crying? Kibum reached out, and his hand felt the softness of his cheek and wetness of tears that stained it.

 _Don’t cry_. Kibum said to him, with not a single word spoken. _You know I’m strong right?_ _Let’s fight our battles tomorrow. I love you, but I’m tired. Let me sleep, just for a little while. Right here…in your arms…_

            Jonghyun watched with an empty mind, left with nothing but physical sense to anchor him to the world. The heat from the countless candles he lit. A scent like that of the candle that lit the first light of his love. The deep reds blending in with the color of Kibum’s blood as it pooled onto and disappeared into the carpet. Minho was holding onto Kibum’s body for dear life, dropping to his knees after he struggled so hard to get to his feet, crying and screaming at him as if the dead could listen.

            That’s right. Kibum was dead. What did Jonghyun have now, but the blood that stained his hands and that scream of pain when that gun went off? His life. His soul. Plucked from this existence by the very hand that wanted so bad to hold onto it. Madness, pure madness had driven him here. None of it mattered. Not Minho’s despair as he groveled over his corpse. Not the bliss he thought he revived in their intimate connection. Nothing but that madness. And as he looked down at the gun, he could think of nothing more than the end of it.

 

…

           

            A parade of footsteps beat at the staircase as Jinki, Taemin and Chang-min rushed through the mansion, afraid to have their suspicions proven. When a second shot pierced their ears, their trepidation grew and quickly turned into terror as they reached the top. They rushed down the hall towards the scene as Jonghyun’s body fell with a heavy thud onto the floor. When they came into the dimly lit bedroom, one shocked face at a time, it was even worse than they imagined. Minho’s voice was deafening as he shouted madly, clutching Kibum’s lifeless body. Jonghyun laid sprawled across the floor with a gaping head wound, the blood oozing from it coloring his face red. The world stood still as Minho carried on, the three of them petrified and unable to do anything but experience their own shock at what had been seen.

            Sirens screeched as two patrol cars approached the mansion. The officers who heard the shot approached cautiously, one remaining in the car to update the others while his partner crept in with his pistol drawn. He shouted the names given on the report and got nothing. Carefully he climbed the stairs, approaching the sound of screaming and crying to a master bedroom. When he arrived he slowly dropped his gun and put it away, only shaking his head remorsefully when he found the group.

            The camera swept across the bedroom, scanning overhead as Jinki and Taemin clutched each other crying and Chang-min silently followed the officer out of the room. Then the focus fell onto Jonghyun from a floor view, first sifting through the deep red fibers of the carpet then crawling up to show the look of complete agony on his frozen bloodied face. It zoomed out and spun slowly, his entire body coming into view as Minho bawled, clinging to Kibum’s corpse.

            A mournful instrumental ballad played as credits started rolling from the bottom of the large movie screen and the scene faded to black. Minho snickered glancing over at Jonghyun. He was hunched over with a bunch of tissues gathered in his hands as he blew his nose into them while crying messily.

“Maybe you shouldn’t write such things if you get so worked up over it.” He teased.

Kibum rolled his eyes and shoved the rest of his unused tissues into his bag.

“He’s acting like he’s the only one who got shot.” He complained spitefully. “I had to do so many takes that it really felt like I was dying.”

 “Hyung, we still have the press conference after this.” Taemin informed. “Are you really going to be okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah I’m fine.” Jonghyun sniffled, then shoved the snotty tissues into an empty popcorn box. “Let’s go.”

            The small theater was silent as the grave when they filed out, the stunned audience gaping at each of them as they left to prepare for the Q and A section of the viewing. _Restless_ was a project long in development, and needless to say when Jonghyun first presented the story to SM execs they were appalled. Pornography, violence and homosexuality wasn’t exactly something they were ever thrilled to show or represent. Even music videos were as tame as possible, always barely scratching the surface of the infamous 19+ label. Now their market was bigger, ever increasing with sells from international fans. They were getting brave, and a big shock is what would push the company far over the heads of competitors such as YG and JYP. Even the prospect of a rated R movie starring Shinee would move them further, and with the shock factor of international films being something of a trend, now was the perfect time to premiere it. Slap a steamy picture of Minho and Kibum on the cover, make it region free and provide subtitles and they’re as good as gold.

            Shock is what was being sold, and by the reaction of all those in attendance: they hit the nail on the head. When the members of Shinee stood at their respective mics in front of the media, the typically boisterous crowd simply stood there with their cameras on them. They exchanged glances not knowing where to begin. Minho leaned into his microphone and cleared his throat.

“We’ll take the first question.”

            He was startled by the sudden rush of questions, ranging from a journalist asking “How do you feel about the filming?” all the way to one of the few lucky fans who won tickets to the first showing that blurted out “Did Taemin-Oppa really suck a dick?”

Jinki scratched the back of his head while Taemin furiously fanned himself with his hands. Kibum side-eyed them and scoffed while Minho laughed with his hand covering his mouth. Jonghyun pointed to a reporter with straight red hair wearing glasses. The noise calmed as she spoke up to ask

“I’ve read that Jonghyun-ssi wrote the original story and even wrote the screenplay himself. What inspired this sort of twisted story?”

“This story was an exploration of various kinds of love.” He began to explain. “I’ve read many different works that have taught me that it’s not as singular as what we may think. It’s a spectrum of many colors. Our protagonist Kibum represented black, the kind of forbidden love that pulls you in and loses you in a new world. Minho was a passionate red, driven by strong unrelenting emotion. Taemin, a pure bright yellow innocent love, always in need of Jinki’s protective blue, creating balance. And I was green, the color of envy; a twisted and selfish love that rests within us all whether we want to believe it or not. I think all of our members really showed this strongly in the film.”

“But why Kibum-ssi as the main character?” she persisted. “Is this your way of saying that you, in reality, actually have a relationship with him?”

“It’s nothing like that.” Key replied passively. “We actually drew straws on that. It was either going to be me or Taemin. I was the unlucky one.”

            A few reporters laughed at the snarky remark, while others wore wary expressions, not buying the ruse for even a second. The remainder of the half hour press conference went on just like that. One question after another gearing towards the member’s emotional involvement with those of their characters were asked, just to be dodged in a typical rehearsed manner. Only the creative or filming aspects were deeply discussed, handled primarily by Jinki and Jonghyun. By the end, countless theories could be formed and conclusions drawn due to their open-ended responses. The last question came as no surprise, one that they’d been prepared to face since the movie’s conception.

“How many of the sexual scenes were actually performed by the members of Shinee?”

Taemin leaned towards his mic.

“Well,” he said with a mischievous grin. “We’ll just leave that to your imagination.”

“Ne, we sincerely hope you receive our first film with lots of love and appreciation.” Jinki started formally, closing out the talk before anyone else could pursue. “This has been;”

In unison, the five smiled and bowed:

“Contemporary band: Shining SHINee!”

            Unsurprisingly, their fan café and forums from all across the internet were abuzz with gossip, spoilers and chaos theories. Bits of the movie were revealed and spread everywhere by a fan who managed to sneak her phone in even when it wasn’t permitted. However, at the end of the day, everything was for Shinee World. Spoilers or not, at least they were excited, and from the commentary on their official website it was just a sign of the success to come.          

            Dinner and drinks with the filming crew followed the press conference. After some hours of laughter, good conversation, and even a little dancing the five members of Shinee were spent. They want nothing more than to rest their weary heads in the softness of fluffy pillows and curl up under warm blankets. The van drove along silently as the soft jolts of bumps in the road helped rock them to sleep. Taemin groaned in his sleep, curling his flexible limbs comfortably between his chest and Jinki’s as the older man cradled him in his arms. Kibum was already tucked soundly in his bed at home, with his babies fed and sleeping just as well in their respective doggy beds. On this cool quiet night, riding through the busy lanes of a Seoul freeway, only two stirred in the darkness of the last row of the vehicle.

            A shaky moan slipped from Jonghyun’s lips as he tightly clasped a fistful of Minho’s hair and eagerly tugged at his leather belt. Minho’s lips ghosted over his neck and he hushed him harshly, before taking the initiative to do it himself with his own hot lips. A greedy kiss clashed with a passionate one, their lips rolling together and tongues twisting as he pressed him into the seat. Minho slipped his hand down Jonghyun’s back to his butt and gave it a firm squeeze. Jonghyun broke the kiss and chuckled low.

“You tell me to be quiet then do stuff like that.”

“It’s reinforcement.” Minho smirked, resting his forehead against his. “If we get caught you’ll suffer for it. I won’t hold you later.”

“Get off of me then.” Jonghyun said spitefully.

            Minho backed off and they fixed their ruffled clothes, then sat side by side, resting their heads against the seats.

“I almost feel bad.” Confessed the songwriter. “We’ve lied to our Shawols.”

“Not really.” Minho shrugged. “I’m sure we’ve made some dreams come true. Plus, they’re creative. Have you ever seen the memes and gifs of us? They probably knew before _we_ did.”

“I guess.” He laughed.      

            Minho’s hand crept onto Jonghyun’s and he lifted it, placing a tender kiss on his knuckles. Jonghyun glanced over, resting his eyes on Minho’s and watching them shine when the headlights of a passing car beamed into them.

“Don’t think so much right now.” Minho advised him. “I’ll help take your mind off of everything when we get back to the dorm. Just try to get some rest until we get there.”

“Rest.” He repeated, contemplating the word aloud. “Yea. Okay. I’ll do that.”

            Minho let go of his hand and stretched his long arm across the back seat. Jonghyun snuggled up to his side, only really settling into a comfortable position once Minho curled his arm around his shoulders. Rest. Fleeting as the chance glimpse of a twinkling star, so rarely seen beyond the shimmering lights of the city skyline. Peaceful as the scattered raindrops that fell outside, streaking the windows of the van. Stretched across the backseat of the company van, his ear planted against Minho’s chest listening to the thud of his heartbeat, soothed by the hush of soft snoring and the engine of the vehicle as it rode into the night. Yes. Rest. That’s what he wanted, and as his eyes drifted shut, that’s exactly what he got.

 

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alrighty then. I’m done tormenting you all. Please don’t stone me to death T_T! Lol. What can I really say at this point? Thanks again for reading and feel free to leave some feedback and check out my other works. Take care everybody, and dare I say? Rest…easy kekekeke ^_- <3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry Kibum I love you T_T!!!!!! Don't kill me Shawol army lol. I love this guy I legit didn't expect this to happen. However, I will admit that it was intriguing. Were any of you surprised by this twist? Any chaos theories? Can anyone guess who “HS” really is? Leave lots of feedback in the comment section below. Thanks for reading everyone ^o^


End file.
